Living Criminal Lives
by JayLawliet818
Summary: The Shadow Stealers and The Risers of the Darkness are the most wanted criminals in Death City. Kid, being the leader of Shadow Stealers and Maka being leader of the Risers. The two groups have always been rivals, trying to see who gets the best stuff. But what happens when new love blossoms between the two gang leaders? Will they find themselves working against, or together?
1. Chapter 1

Kid broke the glass down with his elbow and jumped out. His gang, Black*Star, Soul, and Crona ran out beside him. Kid was fairly surprised on how Crona wasn't complaining. Maybe he had learned from him. Kid heard sirens approaching. This caused the gang to move faster. "We'll catch you Shadow Stealers! You can't escape!" The speaker echoed as they drove on. "Never!" Soul said panting. The gang couldn't keep this up. Soon, they'd collapse with exhaustion. Kid smirked when he saw a familiar sight. "Yo Risers of the Darkness! They're yours now!" Kid panted when he saw the leader of the group, Maka. Maka's gang widened their eyes when they saw the police behind them. Kid's gang turned behind a corner and went to their home. They heard the screams of the girls and the sirens, but they didn't stop. Soon, the sirens grew quieter and quieter until they finally stopped.

"Let's stop here for now." Kid panted. He looked around. They had at least ran 25 blocks! Damn, how does that happen?! Kid's gang stopped running and put their hands on their knees, panting heavily. "Still got the snacks Kid?" Black*Star asked. Kid smirked and held up the black bag full of snacks and food for the week. "We need to go to the jewelry store and take some stuff for exchange with the Risers of the Darkness." Soul said, finally catching his breath.

Let's back up a little. The Shadow Stealers and The Risers of the Darkness are the most wanted criminals in Death City. The Risers of the darkness consist of Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They are known for stealing jewelry, snacks, and gold. The Shadow Stealers consist of Kid, Black*Star, Crona, and Soul. They are known for stealing electronics, gold, and snacks. Maka's gang compete with Kid's gang to get the most stuff. They usually leave the police to get the other gang while the gang loses the police. That's their usual greeting. Only on the full moon, they don't steal and live in peace for a whole day and night. That same night on the full moon, they exchange electronics for jewelry, or any other things they want, but can't get to. The next morning, they're back to enemies. Stealing from one another's "territory" and fighting to get the police off their tails. Recently, the police have been trying their hardest to catch these criminals. Tomorrow night's the full moon. That's why they need to rob jewelry stores and electronic stores. Now that you're all caught up, let's get back to the story.

Kid, Black*Star, Soul, and Crona gradually made their way to their home. Their home was a camp in the forest, but the camp took up a lot of space. Stein, Spirit, Killik, Fire, Thunder, Ox, and Harvar (think that's the name XD) are the rest of their gang. Stein and Spirit guard their camp while Harvar, Killik, Ox, Fire, and Thunder go rob people on the west side. Usually, the whole gang comes to the full moon gathering. Kid, Black*Star, Soul, and Crona rob people on the north side by the way. "Were you successful?" Stein asked as they all approached. Kid held up the bag. Stein took it and opened it. "Great job boys! This will feed us for a week, a month probably with all the food Killik's group brought us." Stein praised. Kid and his gang nodded proudly. "Get up in the trees and get some rest." Stein instructed. Their gang's camp may be in the forest, but it's up in the trees. They made huts for everyone to sleep in, huts for their stolen goods, and huts for lounging and shit. Kid's group climbed up the tree ladders and made their way across the bridges connecting to the other tree, and entered their hut.

"This was the best stealing we've done all month." Soul commented. "I agree." Kid said. They took off their hooded jackets and hung them on the coat hanger near the entrance to their hut. Kid took out his two guns, throwing knives, and ninja swords. The leader of the gang is supposed to carry the rest of the gang's weapons and hold the stolen goods. Kid climbed up to the top of his and Soul's bunk bed and took out his phone. "Geez, I'm exhausted!" Black*Star exclaimed as he sat down on his and Crona's bunk bed (he's on top). "I know. Hey Kid, do us a favor and call Spirit to bring us some food and water." Soul demanded. "One step ahead of you. What do you want?" Kid asked the gang. "I want some macaroni and cheese with hot dogs." Black*Star said. "Pizza." Soul said. "C-Can I have a-a cheeseburger with fries p-please?" Crona asked in his shaky voice. Kid nodded while texting on his phone everyone's orders.

_Spirit, we need some food from and water from our long run, bring us some will ya? _

_Soul wants pizza, Black*Star is mac' n' cheese with hot dogs, Crona is cheeseburger with fries, and I'll have some pizza also. _

Kid sent the text message and waited for Spirit to come up. "He'll be up in a few minutes." Kid said when he got Spirit's reply. "Killik's group just got back!" Stein yelled. We smirked. _Let's see if you like our jewelry Risers of the Darkness. _Kid thought before getting up and walking to where Killik was waiting.

(With Maka)

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty finally lost the police. "Damn Shadow Stealers. Giving us the…. The police like that." Liz panted. "You… you got to admire them though." Tsubaki panted. "No matter. We got the video games, and that's what matters." Maka said, panting like the rest of them. Unlike The Shadow Stealers, Maka's gang lives in the alleyways. You walk around a few of them when you come across this big clearing. It's big enough for Maka's gang. About 4 dens (1) and a big social clearing. No one would be able to get to it though. It's well hidden, even though the police searched and searched here, they couldn't find it. That's why they're lucky. Maka's group approached the entrance to their home.

"Did you get the electronics for the full moon gathering?" Marie asked. Maka's whole gang has Marie, Azusa, Kim, Jacqueline, Nygus, Pixie (2), and Death Soul (3). They were one short to match with Kid's gang though. Maka nodded and gave Marie the bag before leading her gang to their den. They lit their torches and climbed onto their beds. They have 4 beds and a place to hang their stuff. They all plopped down on their beds, all of them feeling extremely tired. "I can't wait to see what other shit they're going to try and give us." Liz said. Maka nodded in agreement. Azusa poked her head in. "What do you want to eat?" She asked in her normal cold voice. "I want water and a sandwich." Maka said. "Pizza, pepperoni please." Liz said. "Fried chicken!" Patty exclaimed happily. "Just curry please." Tsubaki said. Azusa nodded and left.

Maka's gang talked on and on until Marie called for them to come out and eat. They went out to see the rest of their gang sitting in the diner den. "I heard you guys had to run away from the police because Kid's group. Is it true that he just lead the police to you?" Pixie asked excitedly. "Yes, we had to run from the police because they were running from the police, then they turned a corner and the police saw us and then chased us." Maka explained. Pixie nodded happily before eating.

The whole time, the gang just talked about tomorrow's plans and what they did today. But, it was finally time to go to sleep.

"I had a fun day. I love stealing so much! It gets your blood pumping and you get to tease the police!" Liz said happily. "I do too." Maka nodded before yawning. "Well, good night guys." Tsubaki said. "Night." They all responded before falling asleep.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

1) Dens are just little huts, only they are made out of cleaned dumpster tops and sturdy boxes. They kind of dip into the earth, making someone have to walk downwards to get to the bottom Hope that helps ^^

2) Pixie is a 9 year old girl who is kind of like Patty, giggly and always happy. She has white hair and blue eyes and usually wears a blue jacket and jeans or jean shorts

3) Death Soul is a 14 year old girl who has short black hair, one eye is covered by her bangs. She is quiet and somewhat gothic. She usually wears a black jacket with black skinny jeans. She has blue eyes.

I was with my friend today, thinking hey wouldn't it be awesome if the good guys were the bad guys? Thus, this story was born! I may not update often because of my other stories, but I'll try my best ^_^

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

(Kid's gang)

Kid walked on the forest floor to see Stein and Killik's gang. "Just in time Kid. Ready to see what Killik's group found?" Stein asked him. "Shoot." Kid nodded to them. Stein opened the bag and Kid widened his eyes in shock. In that bag was at least 9 necklaces, two with diamonds hanging down from it, 3 with gold hanging from it, somewhat similar to the diamond, and 4 real diamond earrings. "They sell this in the west side?!" Kid asked, sounding clearly shocked. Killik nodded proudly. "Yep, now, can you get Spirit to send us food?" Killik asked Stein. Stein nodded. "When Spirit brings Kid's gang food, I'll send him to you. Kid, do us a favor and take this to the stolen goods hut." Stein ordered. Kid nodded and took the bag.

Kid climbed up to the tree bridges. He walked past his hut, but got stopped on the way. "Intruder! A Riser is here!" Stein yelled to us. Kid ran to the entrance to our home, stopping only to throw the bag into his gang's room. Kid stopped when he saw the gang's protector, Marie. "What're you doing here Marie? You know it's against the rules to trespass on our territory before the full moon." Stein asked in a threatening voice. "I just want to tell you to stop leading the police to us. They get closer and closer to our home. You guys live in the middle of the forest, they'll never get to you, but they'll get to us eventually. Stop leading them to our home." Marie demanded. "It's not our fault that they can find your home but not ours! We don't lead the police to your home! Stop accusing us!" Kid yelled to her. "Why are you even here Kid? You belong with Lord Death, the one trying to stop us." Marie narrowed her eyes at Kid.

Kid visibly stiffened with anger. "I don't belong there, you know that. Stop saying things like that to me." Kid growled. "Marie! How _dare _you accuse one of our gang?! That's below low. He is one of us. If you're not going to say stuff nice, we may have to beat you up." Stein said, cracking his knuckles. The rest of the gang did what Stein did, except Kid, who had his head down. "Fine, but if our gangs get caught, it's all his fault." Marie said with an accusing finger at Kid. She left without another word. "Don't listen to her Kid. She's just upset that they don't have a guarded home like we do." Stein said to Kid. "Right, I'm never going back to my father, and that's that. I'll continue stealing for us ok? I won't let her words get to me. Since I've had worse." Kid shrugged. Stein nodded. "Good, you and your gang get some rest ok. We need to discuss things tomorrow." Stein said. Kid nodded and his gang went up to their rooms.

"Awesome! Food's already here!" Black*Star exclaimed when he saw food on all four bunks. Black*Star scrambled to the top while Kid climbed up calmly. Soul and Crona sat on their bunks and started eating. Everyone was munching on their food and talking, except Kid. He was eating rather slowly. What if Marie was right? What if Kid was the one leading the police to everyone?! "Hey, Kid. Stop thinking about what Marie said. You're not the one leading the police to our homes. Lord Death can't even see you. He doesn't know where everyone lives. Marie was just upset about their home not being guarded, just like Stein said." Black*Star said to Kid in a dark voice. Everyone nodded seriously. "Y-You're the best g-gang leader anyone c-could have." Crona nodded in agreement. "Ya Kid. Everyone here loves the stuff you steal for us. Don't let her words get to you." Soul said to Kid. Kid widened his eyes. "You really don't think I'm leading the police to our home?!" Kid said shocked.

"No! Of course not! No one here does!" Soul exclaimed, just as shocked as Kid was. "Thanks guys. You guys are the best gang a guy could have." Kid smiled to the three. They smiled and continued eating and talking, just this time, Kid was joining in.

Soon, it was about 3 in morning. It was the usual time the gang goes to sleep. They all drifted off into sleep with a satisfied smile on their faces. Kid's last thought was,

_I'm actually wanted here. This is my home, and it always will be. No matter what people say._

*NEXT MORNING*

Kid woke up around 1:00 in the afternoon. He looked around to see that the rest of his gang was gone. He got out of bed and got his usual clothes. He walked the tree bridges to the meeting room. That's usually where they meet on mornings on the full moon. He walked into the hut to see everyone there already. "Finally awake I see." Stein smirked to Kid. Kid nodded, returning the smirk. "Now, since we can't steal anything on the morning of the full moon, we will go pay a visit to the Risers." Stein smirked. "Is the rumble going to be in 2 weeks?" Black*Star asked excitedly. "That's what we're going to talk about. Me, Marie, Azusa, and Spirit will be talking about that stuff while you guys will talk to the girls. Remember, this is a time of peace, so no fighting. Black*Star." Stein turned his attention to the crestfallen Black*Star. "Don't you worry Black*Star. Tomorrow we'll be rivals again so you can beat their butts all you want." Stein reassured him. Black*Star perked up at this and listened to what Stein had to say. "Bring a few snacks in your bags and water. I don't think the Risers will like you eating their food. Now, go pack up and let's go, this may talk all day." Stein dismissed the meeting. Killik's group went to the right, towards their cabin and Kid's gang went to the left, towards their cabin.

"It's only one, and I don't want to be too full for dinner. Should we take a couple candy bars for each of us and some fruit?" Kid asked the gang as he looked through their mini fridge. "Sounds good." Soul said and the rest nodded. Kid took one apple, a vine of grapes, and a pear, along with two Hershey's bar for Kid, two Snickers bar for Black*Star, two Twix bars for Soul, and lastly, two Reses bars for Crona. He packed them into the black bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Let's go." Kid said before walking out of the hut to meet with the others.

"Come on guys, it is 1:30, we have to head over there." Stein said before walking out of their home. The rest of the Shadow Stealers followed. They walked through the confusing alleyways before they came to the Risers of the Darkness's home. They all walked in and was greeted with an alarming call. Every single one of the Risers came out and stood face to face with the Shadow Stealers. "What're you doing here?" Marie asked. Kid and Maka were looking at each other intently. "Remember, it's time for the annual talk before the gatherings?" Stein raised an eyebrow. "It's the full moon! Oh my Lord Death! I'm so sorry for appearing hostile! Come, make yourself at home." Marie bowed apologetically. "Come on Kid's gang, you're coming with us." Liz said to the four. Everyone followed them to their dens, except Kid and Maka. They stared at each other. They were both lost in their eyes. "Hello! Earth to Kid and Maka!" Liz yelled and waved a hand in front of them. They both blinked and looked away, blushing. "Come on, let's go." Maka said before walking towards their den.

When Kid and Maka walked in, Patty was already talking to Black*Star, Soul and Crona were talking to Tsubaki. Liz and Maka sat down and invited Kid to sit with them. Kid sat down on the last bed with them. "So, how's your stealing been going?" Maka asked curiously. "Well, we've recently gotten some snacks, as you guys know." Kid smirked to the two. "Hey, remind me to get you back after tonight." Maka punched Kid's arm playfully. "Ok." He said. "What else?" Liz asked. "Killik stole some fine jewelry just last night. You guys will love it when we exchange it at the full moon gathering." Kid said. Liz and Maka perked up at this statement. "Anything else?" Liz asked. "Um, not really, no. If you count stealing snacks for the month stealing stuff, then there's that." Kid said. Liz and Maka nodded. "So, what have you gotten?" Kid smirked at the two of them. "Same as you, except we got some really fine jewelry. It's these earrings that have long rings hanging down it. They sparkle too, it's really pretty." Maka said. "Sound nice." Kid commented.

The rest of the time, the kid's just talked and pranked each other and all that stuff that gangs do. It was only when the sun was drooling, that the two gangs realized that it was almost time for the full moon gathering. "I expect Stein's almost done talking to Marie." Maka commented. Kid nodded. She was right.  
Shadow Stealers! It's time to discuss what we've decided and get ready for the full moon gathering!" Stein yelled. The Shadow Stealers pouted, but followed. "See you tonight!" Kid called back and the others said goodbye. "This was fun. One of the best." Kid said to Stein, since he was walking next to him. Kid felt Stein's relieved soul. "Yes, it's been a good stealing this month." Stein said. They approached the border, which is the widest street in the area. It has snack stores, video game stores, and jewelry stores. Perfect for everyone, which is why it's the border. Stein stepped in the street and was soon followed by the rest of the gang. "Hey Kid, can I have the last Snickers bar?" Black*Star asked as he approached Kid. "Sure, go ahead." Kid pulled the bag over his shoulder for Black*Star to take his treat. Black*Star zipped up the backpack before saying, "Thanks Kid." Kid checked to see if his candy was still there. He sighed in relief when he saw both his Hershey bars.

Once they entered their forest home, Stein asked them to meet in the meeting room when they finished unpacking. They nodded and climbed the tree ladders.

Kid put their leftover stuff in the mini fridge and putting their hoddies on the coat stand. Crona followed Kid into their hut and put his candy under his pillow. "Hiding your candy from them?" Kid asked amused. Crona nodded and smiled to Kid. Kid and Crona went to the meeting room to only see Killik, Fire, Thunder, and Spirit missing. "Sit down Kid, we're going to talk about the rumble and other events." Stein said to Kid. Kid nodded and sat down next to Stein, who was at the head of the table.

Once everyone arrived, Stein started the meeting. "Ok, first topic, the rumble. The rumble will be in 2 weeks at midnight, alright?" Everyone nodded and waited for Stein to continue. "Next topic, the new exchange." Everyone glanced at Stein in confusion. "We've decided that instead of the usual I'll give you this for this, it will be an option. Option as in Marie or I will hold up an object. Then, depending from the yells and shouts of approval, we will take it or decline it. Make sense?" Everyone nodded. "Last topic, the police." Kid stiffened. "We need to watch out on what times we steal and when. From now on, we will steal in broad daylight. If we must steal at night, it will be around 3 or 4 in the morning. Am I clear?" Stein asked. Black*Star was pouting, but nodded in approval. "Good, now you are dismissed. Prepare for the full moon gathering." Everyone got up and left towards their huts.

"Come on Kid, you coming?" Black*Star asked as Kid just stared at his bed. Kid sighed and nodded. "Let's move out." Stein said, walking out of the entrance. Kid breathed in, then out. One of the most important full moon gatherings. This is the first gathering that will be totally peaceful, not partly peaceful, but fully. Kid smiled. _I can't wait. _

*********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

This is probably the longest it's going to get XD Thanks for reading!

~Death Soul


	3. Chapter 3

(Kid's gang)

Kid walked towards their gathering place. The gathering place was yet another well hidden clearing in the alleyways. The police had yet to find it. "We gonna talk to Maka's gang?" Black*Star asked as he strolled up to Kid. "Hey Spirit! You got the alcohol?!" Kid called to Spirit. Spirit nodded while holding up a bag with alcohol sticking out of it. Kid nodded before turning to Black*Star. "Unless you want to hang out with that gothic chick, we are gonna hang out with Maka's gang." Kid confirmed. Black*Star nodded. "Hey guys! Kid, did you check to make sure Spirit had the alcohol?" Soul asked as he and Crona ran up to catch up to Kid and Black*Star.

You see, the gangs usually bring alcohol and they get drunk. It's a party after all. It's like an essential to the gangs.

Kid nodded and looked forward. The gathering place was coming into sight. He noticed how the table in the gathering place was empty, so that meant they were the first to arrive. Kid and the rest of the gang walked into the clearing and took their places, just talking. Spirit walked over and put the alcohol out on the table. He filled up at least half the table, probably because they'd go for seconds. After talking with the rest of the gang, Marie showed up with the rest of the Risers behind her. "Sorry if we're late. We almost got caught!" Marie exclaimed. She, Pixie, and Tsubaki put the party food down on the table. There was pizza, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, fries, at least 4 cakes, two trays of cupcakes, and a chocolate fountain with strawberries. "You guys outdone yourself this time." Kid commented when the rest of the table, and part of the other table, was filled with the stuff they brought. "I know. But Marie insisted we bring this stuff." Maka smirked.

"Let the meeting begin!" Stein yelled over the chattering. The gangs looked up immediately. "Now, we have had a good, no great, stealing this month. We have gotten snacks that will feed us for the rest of the month, and lots of fine jewelry from the west side. We hope you'll like it." Stein motioned for Marie to talk. "Thank you Stein. We are just the same as you in the snacks, also, we have gotten some fine electronics that _we_ hope you like. Now, it is time for the options!" She yelled. Marie held up IPhone 5's for the whole gang, about 11. Everyone from Kid's gang yelled happily. Marie handed the IPhones to Stein and Stein accepted them without hesitation. Stein held up the diamond necklaces that Killik's group brought, except there were 10 of them. _Stein must've put the rest in the stolen goods hut and only brought that down. _Kid thought. The girls yelled just as loud as the guys. Marie accepted the trade and held up her next item.

By the time the gangs were finished, Kid's gang had gotten 3 flatscreen TV's, 3 computers, and 11 DSI XL's. Maka's gang had gotten the gold and diamond necklaces, golden coins, and sapphire orbs. Now, it was time for the rest of the party to continue, and boy were the gangs drunk!

"Hey Maka." Kid slurred and chuckled for no reason. Maka giggled in response. "Hello- hic- Kid. How did you like the gifts we got you?" She said. "Very much, how about-hic- you?" Kid asked, stumbling a bit. "Same, very much." She said. She yelped happily when Kid picked her up. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you something very exciting." He said, grinning to her. Maka nodded and the two ran towards a hidden corner in the clearing. Let's just say, they had LOTS of fun *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Stein and Marie were also hitting it off somewhere behind boxes. The rest of the gangs were dancing crazily to the music in the background (Marie had brought a boom box XD). Some of them stumbled and almost fell, but the person they were dancing with would catch them. Then, they would giggle and chuckle, alcohol on their breaths. Soon, the sun was coming up and everyone was passed out in the middle of the clearing. Kid and Maka had woken up to find themselves away from everyone else. "What happened?" Kid asked, holding his head, which was hurting badly. "I don't know." Maka groaned, also holding her hurting head. "Hey, do you have a cigarette?" Maka asked. Kid shook his head. "No, though I wish I had one. I haven't had one since a few months ago. Stein said we didn't need to smoke since it would ruin our breath for running." Kid explained sadly. Maka nodded in agreement. "Marie's the same way. She doesn't us getting caught by the police." Kid and Maka got up, feeling somewhat dizzy.

The rest of the gangs were slowly getting up. Some of them groaned while others had troubles getting up. "Alright guys, time to leave!" Stein yelled, then clutched his head in pain. Stein and Marie led their gangs to their home, some still stumbling from dizziness. "Hey Kid, do you remember what happened last night?" Soul asked. Kid shook his head, which caused his headache to hurt more. "How much did you drink?" Soul asked him. "I don't know, maybe a bottle and a half." Kid shrugged. "Dang dude, going all out I see." Soul smirked. Kid nodded, but that still didn't help his headache. "Yo Kid! Come here!" Black*Star yelled to Kid. Kid widened his eyes when he saw Crona. He looked miserable. "What did you do to him?!" Kid said to Black*Star. Black*Star played with his fingers. "I thought it'd be fine if Crona had some alcohol, you know, since he hasn't had any yet." Black*Star said nervously. Kid and Soul widened their eyes. "How much did you give him?" Soul asked carefully. "A bottle and a half." Black*Star said, still playing with his fingers. "Dude! That's how much Kid drinks, and that's only cause he's learned how to deal with it the past couple of years! Crona's a beginner! He doesn't know how to deal with that much alcohol in his system!" Soul yelled to Black*Star in disbelief. "I'm sorry ok!" Black*Star yelled back. "Come on Crona, we'll give you the first couple of days off." Kid said gently to the still miserable looking Crona. Kid also led him away from the yelling boys, since they were hurting his head.

"Stein, we need to give Crona the day off. He drank too much at the party because of Black*Star." Kid explained to Stein. Stein looked at Crona, who was now looking as if he'd puke. "Why don't you go get rid of the alcohol over there?" Stein pointed to a box when he saw Crona put a hand to his mouth. Crona nodded and got rid of the alcohol over in a box. Kid looked to Crona sadly. _Poor Crona, I'll be sure to give him something good when we go stealing. _Kid vowed. Stein had waited until Crona was done before he kept moving on. "I'm sorry Crona." Black*Star apologized as he and Soul approached Kid and Crona. Crona nodded, accepting his apology. "Thank you so much Crona!" Black*Star said relieved.

When they got to their home, Kid's gang led Crona to their cabin. "Kid, Black*Star, and Soul. Your gang is needed to go and grab some medicine. We haven't had somebody sick in so long, but since we do now, we need to get some. Of course, we also need it just in case." Stein said as he stood in front of their hut. Kid's gang nodded and left Crona to Stein. "Come on, where is the best medicine store?" Black*Star asked, thinking. The rest of the gang started thinking too. "I know! Let's just go to a Walgreens pharmacy! You know, the one near the border on Baltimore Street?" Kid said, remembering the time they passed a Walgreens. "This is why you're our leader Kid." Soul said smirking. Kid grinned cockily. "Well, let's go then." Kid said, running out of their home. They froze when the heard sirens in the distant.

*******LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Next chapter is here! I'm so pumped for the superbowl tomorrow, so I named the street after the Baltimore Ravens! I also couldn't think of a better name ^^'

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	4. Chapter 4

(Maka's gang)

Maka walked down into her den, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty following her closely. "Geez, my head hurts." Liz groaned. Everyone nodded in agreement, then clutching their heads in pain. "Hey, guys, do you want lunch? Everyone else is having it." Marie asked. "Yeah, we'll be out in a second." Maka said to Marie. "Hey Marie, I remember seeing you and Stein hitting it off last night." Liz said, smirking when Marie's face blushed. "I-I'm going to kill Stein if he got me pregnant." Marie stuttered. "No you wouldn't, because you were having just as much fun." Everyone laughed when Marie's blush got deeper. "Do you want to be able to steal today?" Marie growled. Everyone nodded. "Then I suggest you shut up. Now come on, foods on the table." Marie said, then walked out. "She loves him." Was all Liz said. Maka nodded in agreement while the rest giggled.

"Woah… This is awesome." Liz breathed. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and bacon were sitting on the table with water next to all 10 plates. Patty giggled before taking an empty seat. The rest of the gang stopped and froze. They had heard sirens, and by the sound of it, right on the border.

(Kid's gang)

"What the hell!? We haven't even stolen anything yet and they're already here!" Soul exclaimed. Kid saw the police in the distant, rushing towards them. "Come on guys! Here they come!" Kid yelled before running towards the Walgreens. Soul and Black*Star saw the police and ran after Kid. The sirens got closer, which only made the gang run faster. "Shadow Stealers! Give it up! We have you surrounded!" The speaker echoed. Soul, Black*Star, and Kid widened their eyes when they saw the police cars up ahead. The men filed out with loaded guns. The gang skidded to a halt. They looked around in panic. "What do we do Kid?" Soul whispered.

Kid was about to respond when a bullet barely missed his head. Kid turned around slowly. "Don't talk or move. Just come with us." The leader of the police, Medusa, said. Kid smirked when he heard footsteps behind the police. Thank Lord Death for shinigami hearing. "Sorry, but we have to scram." Kid said, then grabbed the two by their shirts and ducked, just as two pink lights flew by. It almost hit Medusa. Medusa glared behind them. "Are we late?" Maka asked while still holding Liz, Tsubaki holding Patty. "Just in time Risers." Black*Star smirked. "Fire!" Medusa yelled. All the police started firing their guns. All 5 of them started dodging. "Soul, it's time to transform! I never wanted to do this, but we have no choice!" Kid yelled over the firing of the guns. Soul nodded and transformed into a scythe.

Kid caught Soul expertly and pointed him towards the police, who had stopped firing. "Don't make me use this." Kid growled. "Even if your father is with us." Medusa said innocently. Lord Death, the leader of Death City, stood right there in his costume. Kid lowered Soul slightly and widened his eyes. "Why are you doing this Kid? You should be with me, not with these thieves." Lord Death said sadly. Kid narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together in anger. "Stop this. You don't need me, and this is my family now." Kid growled. The Risers of the Darkness were watching in shock and anticipation. They may be in different gangs, but it wouldn't be the same if anybody got caught. That's the gang's rules. If one gang is about to get caught by police, the other gang must help them. Maka and Tsubaki were prepared to help Kid and Black*Star if they needed to.

"Don't do this Kid, you still have a chance." Lord Death said. "SHUT UP!" Kid yelled and ran forward. He sliced Lord Death in half! Everyone dropped their weapons and their jaws dropped. Lord Death was dead! "He's not dead, geez. He's a death god, and his soul's attached to the city. He will never die, sadly. Now leave before I kill YOU guys." Kid raised Soul once again. The police got in their cars and drove off as fast as they could. "Wow Kid. That was… was awesome." Maka gaped. Kid smirked and threw Soul in the air. Soul, of course, transformed back. "Thanks for the help. Do any of your gang need medicine?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head no. "Who's sick?" Tsubaki asked. "Crona. Only because of this idiot here." Kid glared at Black*Star. Patty transformed back into human and ran up to Black*Star. "How _dare _you get Crona sick?!" Patty growled. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Crona forgave me! He's not that sick anyway. He just needs to get the alcohol out of his sys-" Black*Star was cut off by Patty throwing her fist into his face. Black*Star crumbled to the ground. "She has a crush." Liz explained. Soul and Kid nodded in understanding.

"Well, we need to get medicine. Thanks for the help Risers." Kid thanked. "No problem, just watch your back." Maka smirked before her gang headed back to their home. "Now, let's get going." Kid said before running off, dragging Black*Star behind him.

By the time they reached Walgreens, Black*Star was awake and everyone was over the shock of Kid "killing" his father. Kid kicked down the door and everyone screamed. "We just came here for medicine. Don't worry. But if any of you try to stop us, we will not hesitate to kill you." Kid threatened. Everyone nodded before going back to what they were doing, though they still looked as scared as fuck! Kid hopped into the pharmacy and looked for some medicine. "What are-" Kid clapped a hand over the nurse's mouth and held up a knife to her throat. "Don't say anything." Kid said. The nurse nodded before letting Kid get whatever medicine he needed. "Hey, what medicine do you have for nausea?" Kid asked the nurse. The nurse hurriedly went to a cabinet and got pills and liquid. "Pills or liquid?" She asked hesitantly. "Both." Kid said as he grabbed both things from her. "Anything else you need?" She asked. "Anything else Black*Star?" Kid called over to Black*Star. "Stein said to get some things for colds and flus since it's getting colder!" Black*Star called back as he continued his search for candy. "Cold and flu medicine please, both pills and liquid." Kid said. The nurse got what he wanted and he slid back over the counter. Kid put the medicine in his black bag.

"Do you guys need anything else?" He asked. "I just need some snacks for Crona and me and we're good." Soul said. Kid nodded before grabbing some stuff for their mini fridge.

When they were done, they had gotten Crona's favorite candy (which was reses) some chicken noodle soup for him, and some candy and shit for their mini fridge. "Come on, let's leave." Kid said before turning to walk out of Walgreens. They had ran home when they heard someone calling the police. They've had enough of the police for one day.

When they got home, they were greeted with a worried Stein. "Thank Lord Death the police didn't get you guys! Did you get the medicine?" Stein breathed a sigh of relief. Kid nodded. "We also got some chicken noodle soup for him." Soul said. "Good, now go take him the medicine and put whatever else you got away." Stein said. They nodded once again and climbed up the ladder.

"Crona! We got your medicine." Kid said to Crona. Crona smiled then frowned. "You didn't get caught?" He asked. "No, we had help from the Risers. Also, Patty says hi and hopes you feel well soon." Kid said, totally getting the meaning when she punched Black*Star. Crona blushed. "When you n-next see her t-tell her I said h-hi." He stuttered, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Ok, we'll make you some chicken noodle soup." Kid said while putting the medicine and treats in their fridge.

It was finally night time. Crona was feeling a little better after the medicine, but still a little nausea. Now, Black*Star, Crona, and Soul were asleep. But Kid wasn't. He was thinking about what his father said. _"You still have a chance!" _Kid shook his head. _No, this is my home, forever. No matter what he says._ Kid smiled. _My home forever. _He finally fell asleep, content written all over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kids gang)

Kid woke up to the sunlight that was streaming into the hut. Black*Star and Soul were just getting up and Crona was still asleep. Good thing Crona was a heavy sleeper. He needed the sleep and nothing would wake him up. "Morning Kid. What should we do today?" Soul yawned. "I don't know. Let's ask Stein if there is anything on his list." Kid said, also yawning. The gang got dressed and left towards Stein and Spirit's hut.

"Hey, Stein, is there anything you need that we need to steal?" Kid asked casually. Stein was bending over Spirit with a scalpel. He was about to stick the scalpel in Spirits body where here was an X on Spirits stomach. But, Spirit woke up. Spirit shot up quickly and put his hands on his stomach, then sighed in relief. "What the hell Stein! Are you trying to kill me?!" Spirit yelled. "No Kid, Killik's gang went to get all I needed on the west side. You guys could get me some dead animals to dissect with though." Stein answered to Kid, completely ignoring Spirit. Kid nodded. Stein's dissecting is like the only thing he does in his free time, so the gang was used to Stein ordering them to bring him dead animals. It could be considered his, "time of the month". Almost though. "Sure Stein. Good luck Spirit." Kid said, looking past Stein to Spirit, before leaving.

"Alright, where should we look?" Soul said, turning to Kid. Kid lowered his head, which caused Soul and Black*Star to look at him confused. "Help me guys!" Kid said before running away. Soul and Black*Star were still confused, but chased after him since he said 'help me'. Soul and Black*Star tackled Kid when they got close to him. "What's wrong Kid?" Soul asked, while holding the struggling Kid down. "It's my father! He's trying to get me to go back to him!" Kid yelled, still struggling. "That explains why you couldn't run fast. You can outrun anybody." Black*Star said to Kid. Kid yelled before falling still. "I'm good now guys, you can let me up." Kid said in a slightly deeper voice. "No! Lord Death, let your son do what he pleases. He doesn't want to go with you!" Black*Star yelled to Kid. Kid smirked slightly. "Ok, don't worry, I'll be back." Lord Death said before falling still once again. "Ok, we can let him up now." Black*Star said to Soul. Soul nodded and got off of Kid. Kid coughed before sitting up. "Thanks guys. I wouldn't have been able to get out of that mess." Kid sighed. "It's ok Kid, you can't control what your father does to you. Now, let's get those animals Stein wanted." Black*Star smirked. Kid smirked back. "Yeah." Kid and Black*Star fist pumped. Then, they ran off into the woods they lived in.

(Maka's gang)

Maka awoke the next morning with a splitting headache! She widened her eyes when she saw images in her head. She saw Kid being tackled by Soul and Black*Star, Kid screaming before falling still, then him talking in a deep voice, then Kid pretty much going back to normal. She gasped for air when those images were done. "Maka! Are you ok?!" Liz said when she saw Maka's pale face. "We need to leave." Maka said before starting to get dressed up. "Why?" Liz said while waking up Tsubaki and Patty. "I saw something. It's important. Now let's go." Maka said when she was dressed. Maka left the other girls to get dressed.

When they finished, Maka was surprised no one was awake yet. Then again, it was only 12 p.m. They usually get up around 1 or 2. Maka left with her gang right behind her. "So, Maka, where are we going exactly?" Tsubaki asked as they turned around some buildings. They all gasped when they came to the border, well, everyone but Maka. "You're not really considering," ", going to the Shadow Stealers camp? Yes, just trust me." Maka said to the older girl. She nodded. Maka didn't break the rules unless it was for a good reason. Maka and her gang crossed the border and into Shadow Stealer territory. Liz shivered. "I don't like the feeling this place gives me. It seems a lot darker than our camp." She said. Maka nodded nervously. "You don't know the way do you?" Liz said. Maka nodded her head no slowly. Liz sighed while Patty giggled. "Well, you said you saw images, didn't you see," Liz was cut off when Black*Star jumped down on her. Kid brought down Maka and Patty while Soul landed on Tsubaki. The girls screeched in surprise. "What are you doing on Shadow Stealer territory?" Kid growled to them.

"Kid!" She exclaimed happily. Kid widened his eyes when she hugged him. "I saw these awful images of you being controlled or something." She said relieved. Soul and Black*Star widened their eyes with Kid. "How did you know about that?" Black*Star asked. "I just said it, I saw images in my head." She said, not letting go of Kid. "I have a feeling it was shinigami senses." Kid sighed. "It was sent to her for some reason." Kid explained. They nodded. "Well, you do realize we have to take you to our camp right?" Soul raised an eyebrow. They nodded sadly. "Let's go." Kid said, gently pushing Maka off of him. Maka felt a wave of sadness when she let go of him. It made her want to cry! "What's wrong?" Kid looked to her in concern. "N-Nothing." She murmured quickly.

They arrived in their camp. The Risers looked around in wonder. "Climb up here." Soul said, pointing to the ladder. They nodded and climbed up. Kid passed their hut and they stopped, only because Patty ran into there and hugged Crona in a death hug. Crona was awake and he blushed in embarrassment. "Are you ok Crona?" Patty asked worriedly. "Y-Yeah, only feeling a little nausea. I-I'm really f-fine." Crona said, still blushing a new shade of red. Patty let go and they continued walking.

"Stein! We have visitors!" Kid called into Stein's hut. Stein looked up and dropped his scalpel in aggravation. Spirit was taking a nap and Stein was _still _trying to dissect him. Spirit woke up at Kid's call and pulled the blanket up to his exposed stomach. The girls blushed in embarrassment from having to see that sight. "What now Kid? I was about to cut him open!" Stein growled. Kid stepped aside to reveal the Risers. They waved nervously. Stein sat up from his chair and led them away from Spirit so he could put his shirt on. "What are you guys doing here?" Stein asked them, a little calmer now, but still a little frustrated. "Uh, well, we didn't realize we crossed the border Stein. But these 3 caught us." Maka explained. Kid flashed Maka a grateful look. "I don't realize how you can cross the border by mistake?" Stein said, narrowing his eyes. "We only caught them at the Walgreens we went to. That's near border. They must've crossed by mistake without realizing it." Kid said to Stein.

Stein nodded then looked at the sun. It was already setting! "You'll have to stay here for now. Since Kid's group caught you, you'll sleep with them." Stein said then walked back into his hut. The Risers blushed in embarrassment at the thought sleeping with Shadow Stealers. "Come on, dinner will be done soon. Let's get you settled in I suppose." Kid shrugged before walking towards their hut. The Shadow Stealers followed along with the Risers.

"Let's get this straight, who will sleeping who's bed?" Kid asked as casually as he could. "I'll sleep with Crona." Patty said while hugging Crona. "I'll be with Soul." Liz said. "I guess that means I'll be with Black*Star." Tsubaki nodded. Maka blushed and so did Kid. "Kid! Dinners ready!" Spirit yelled from a few huts down. Kid poked his head out. "Ok!" He called back. "Let's go." The Risers and Shadow Stealers made their way down towards the dining hut. Stein had pulled in 4 extra chairs and it was packed! "Marie's gonna be pissed off at us." Liz said, but took a seat without hesitation. "Aren't you scared?" Ox asked. "No, Kid's gang is considered our friend. Why should we?" Liz shot back. Ox stared at her dumbfounded. "Friend?" He said. Liz blushed. "Well, we know them but we hardly know you. We've only heard Kim and her gang talk about you." Liz said before putting food in her mouth, which happen to be chicken patties and fries. Ox shrugged before eating. They sat in a _really _awkward silence. "I'm done what about you guys?" Kid asked quickly. "I'm done too Kid, let's go Tsubaki, Liz, Patty." Maka said fast also. They nodded before both their (Kid and Maka's) gangs went to Kid's hut. Stein watched them go, still processing what happened.

"Wow that was _really _awkward." Liz breathed. Maka and Kid nodded while the others sighed in relief. "Well, whoevers bed you're sharing, you can eat up there with either Soul, Black*Star, Crona, or I. Ok?" Kid asked. They nodded. Liz and Soul sat down on Kid's bottom bunk while Crona and Patty sat down Black*Star's bottom bunk. Black*Star and Tsubaki sat down on Black*Star's bunk while Kid and Maka sat down on Kid's bunk.

They talked and laughed together and totally forgot that they were from different gangs. Stein was listening to their conversations from outside their hut, completely unnoticed. Stein shook his head sadly. _This will only lead to heartbreak. _Stein thought before getting up and leaving


	6. Chapter 6

(Kid's gang)

Kid woke up to find Maka sleeping next to him. He widened his eyes. What was she doing here?! Then he remembered. His gang caught them, took them back here, then ate dinner, and fell asleep. He smiled. That was a fun time. But his smile quickly changed into a frown. They were from different gangs, it would never work out. Maka stirred. "Morning Kid." She yawned and stretched, then froze. Kid froze to. They heard footsteps down on the forest floor! Kid didn't bother to put a shirt on, only running out in his usual pants. Maka followed.

"W-What are you doing here?" Maka asked shocked when she saw Marie. "I came to pick you guys up, since they were holding you hostage." She glared at Kid. Kid returned the glare. "Well, what if we don't want to leave!" Maka said to her quietly. Kid and Marie widened their eyes in shock. "You guys actually want to live here?!" Marie exclaimed, obviously shocked. Maka nodded. Marie narrowed her eyes furiously. "Fine! If you guys want to abandon your gang, so be it! We'll replace you easily! Hope you live happily here!" Marie yelled. Killik and Ox looked down from the rails of the tree bridges. They wiped their eyes sleepily, but were paying close attention. "Go ahead! Replace me! See if I care! See if _we_ care!" Maka growled. Kid was watching intently. Please make this real and not a dream! Everyone would be with who they liked!

Marie left without another word, her shoulders tense with anger. "You're serious about living here?!" Kid asked her. She nodded, then blushed when she saw Kid. She hadn't realized he didn't have a shirt on! (*-* currently drooling) And god did he look hot! Kid looked at her, confused. He didn't even realize what Maka was blushing about.

"What's going on?" Stein asked, and guess what, _he _didn't have a shirt on! (still drooling *-*) Maka's blush deepened. "Maka just refused to go to the Risers camp." Kid informed. "Wait, does that mean..." "That she'll join us, yes." Kid answered. "Come on, let's have a meeting." Stein walked back up the ladders.

All the girls were blushing deeply. All the guys didn't have any shirts on! (imagine how hot that'd be XD *-*) "So, Maka's gang have given up their positions in the Risers of the Darkness and wish to join the Shadow Stealers." Stein announced. "Surely that's not allowed? What about the Risers? We'll have more people to outnumber them." Killik asked. "All that means is that we'll outnumber them in the rumble." Stein answered. "But what about extra mouths to feed?" Harvar asked. "I'll send Maka and Kid's gang to fetch more food for them." Stein reassured. "Will there be enough beds?" Ox asked. "They'll sleep in Kid's hut. Anymore questions?" Nobody spoke. "Spirit, you and Kid's gang are going to escort Maka's gang to fetch their stuff." Stein ordered. Spirit nodded. "You're all dismissed." Stein then left along with the other Shadow Stealers.

"Can you wait out here while we get dressed?" Kid asked. They nodded, still blushing from that hot scene. Kid's gang went inside while Maka's gang stood outside, waiting.

"Hey Kid?" Kid looked to Soul. "Do you think Marie will let us go in without her permission, especially the Risers?" Soul asked. "I doubt they would. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they threatened us away." Kid said. Black*Star nodded. Crona was, still sleeping. "Well, let' go." Kid said when they were all fully dressed. Kid in a black hoodie and black skinny jeans, Black*Star in a blue t-shirt and jeans, and Soul with a white hoodie and jeans. When Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz saw the three, they bushed for the millionth time that day. "Are you girls ready?" Black*Star asked. They nodded.

Black*Star, Kid, and Soul led them out of their camp. They were walking around calmly. "So, what made you want to join the Shadow Stealers?" Black*Star asked casually. "Well, we just had to most fun of our lives with you guys, more than with the Risers of the Darkness. And, well, we have, um..." Maka trailed off blushing (seriously! More blushing!). "Ok, well, at least you had fun. That's all that matters." Kid said to her, slightly looking over his shoulder to glance at her. She nodded then smiled at Kid.

Kid stopped when they approached the border. "Does anyone come here at this time of day?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head no. Kid stepped over the border then stopped. He dove forward and everyone followed. They widened their eyes when they saw a fire blast pass over them. "Dammit Pixie! Why weren't you faster on timing?!" A voice yelled. "Sorry Death Soul. I thought I had right." The girl, Pixie, apologized. "Death Soul! Pixie! Why are you trying to kill us?!" Liz yelled in shock. "We didn't want to, but Marie's orders." Pixie said, then raised Death Soul up, who was in her weapon form. Pixie shot another fire blast. "Run!" Soul yelled then started running. He definitely wasn't alone. "Wait! Don't go to our camp!" Pixie called desperately. They exploded into the Risers clearing, then froze dead. "Why? WHY?!" Maka yelled then fell to her knees, crying.

Marie was holding a body, an almost exact replica of Maka, just older. "I'm sorry Maka, but someone had to pay the price. No one just switches gangs whenever they want." Marie said coldly. Liz and Patty were glaring furiously at Marie while Tsubaki was trying to comfort Maka, then sent glares at Marie. The body she was holding was Maka's mother.

"How could you?!" Kid yelled in fury. Kid knew exactly who the person was. She used to visit every now and then to the Shadow Stealers camp. Kid knew her well. "Oh? You knew her?" Marie raised an eyebrow. Kid was too furious to speak. "I got their stuff, let's go." Soul glared at Marie. Tsubaki helped up the still crying Maka. "I'll catch up." Kid said, deadly calm. Soul and Black*Star smirked. They knew that Kid snapped. Let's just say, don't get a shinigami mad. "Alright." Every one of the Shadow Sealers left the Risers camp. "I hope you know that I can give you a death sentence." Kid said slowly to her, his bangs covering his narrowed eyes.

Kid ran towards Marie and kicked her in the face as hard as he could. Marie flew backwards while dropping Kami. Kid caught Kami expertly. "It wasn't your time to die Kami. I hereby give you your soul back as a shinigami." Kid muttered. Kid held out his hand and a special, blue soul came out of it. Kid put her soul back into her body. "What?! That's illegal isn't it?" Marie screamed in rage. "It isn't if that person wasn't meant to die. As a shinigami, I know when someone is supposed to die, and when someone isn't." Kid growled. Kami started getting her color back. She coughed. "K-Kid? What am I doing here?" She asked weakly. "Don't talk Kami. I'll bring you to safety." He promised. Kid stood up with Kami in his hold. Luckily he was strong.

"Give me her!" Marie shouted. Kid made a sign with one hand and Marie stopped frozen. "W-What's happening?" She asked, scared. "Time freeze. Don't bother the Shadow Stealers again." He threatened before running out of there. _Don't worry Maka. I may break the law, but I'll do anything for you, especially since her death was out of pure hatred. _Kid thought.

When Kid arrived back to camp, Kami was fully healed and could walk. "Follow me. Maka thinks you're dead and is beyond heartbroken. You may want to see her." Kid glanced back at her. Kami nodded. They both climbed up the ladders to Kid's hut.

Kid's heart almost broke when he saw Maka. She was on his bunk and was crying her heart out. Kami poked her head in. Everyone gasped. "Maka! Look!" Patty gasped. Maka slowly lifted her head up. She widened her eyes, then smiled widely. "Mom!" She scrambled down and hugged her mom tightly. "What-How?" Maka stopped when Kami put a hand up. "Kid over here used his shinigami powers to help me. He considerably broke the shinigami law, but he was convinced that it wasn't my time to die." Kami smiled at Kid, then frowned. Kid had his head bowed. He swayed a little bit, then fell to the floor. "Kid!" Everyone gasped, again. "Don't worry. He's just worn out. Bringing someone back to the dead isn't easy you know." Kami explained. Maka sighed in relief, then stared at Kid's sleeping form with a smile.

_Thank you Kid, now I know we made the right decision by coming with you. _Maka smiled some more before picking up Kid. He didn't weigh much, so it was fairly easy. Maka lay him down on their bunk. "Thanks so much Kid. Watashi wa anata o aishite." She whispered in Japanese. No one except Kami understood what she said. Kami smiled happily at Maka. She had finally found her love life.

Too bad they don't know what a certain someone is planning for the poor reaper.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Ok, just to make something clear, Watashi wa anata o aishite means I love you in Japanese. Hope that makes sense.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	7. Chapter 7

(Kid's gang)

Kid woke up to find himself in his hut. He remembered taking Kami to Maka, but everything's hazy after that. "Oh! Kid, you're awake! How was your sleep?" Maka asked. He looked to her sitting next to him. She was smiling. "Uh, good? What happened?" Kid asked. "You brought my mom back to life. Then when you brought her here, you blacked out. She is now becoming part of the Shadow Stealers! Isn't that great!" Maka sighed happily. Kid smirked. One more person to participate at the rumble. Maka stopped smiling then looked to Kid seriously. "My mom said you broke the shinigami law. Won't you get punishment from your dad?" She asked him, her voice dark. Kid shrugged. "I don't care. If he comes we'll show him that we can be tougher than death himself." He said to her. She put her head on her knees. "Kid, I really appreciate all that you do for me. I really do." She said to him, her frown still evident on her face.

"Hey, smile for me. Nothing is going to happen to me. Especially with you guys helping me. Now, what time is it?" Kid tried looking out of the hut. "Around 6. Are you hungry?" She asked, still not looking at him. "Yeah, come on. Let's go." Kid noticed his hoodie wasn't on him. Instead, he had a baggy black shirt that said "Fighting for your soul". He wondered what happened to it. "Hey, where's my hoodie?" Kid asked before he left the hut. Maka didn't look at him, she just pointed to the coat hanger. Sure enough it was there. Kid frowned. He grabbed Maka's hand and yanked her back. She let out a squeak of surprise, but it was quickly cut off. Kid leaned forward and his lips made contact with Maka's. She was shocked and didn't do anything at first, but she slowly kissed him back.

Kid pulled away and looked at her intently. "Don't worry Maka. Nothing is going to happen to me. Stop blaming yourself." He said to her. She looked down, then looked back up at him, just this time with a smile. "I promise to protect you with my life." She vowed. Kid smiled back. "Let's go eat." He said.

When he came to the foods hut, he stopped. Only Stein, Spirit, Ox, Harvar, Fire, Thunder, and Killik were there. No Soul, Crona, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. "Where," "They are out stealing. You could go join them." Stein interrupted. "Wanna go? We could get some food while we're out?" Kid turned to Maka. She nodded excitedly. "We'll be out Stein. Don't wait up for us." Kid said. Stein nodded and continued eating. Kid and Maka ran across the tree bridges and climbed down the ladder. Kid didn't bother to put his hoodie on. "Why don't you have your hoodie? It will get cold out." Maka asked as they continued running out of the forest. "Running will warm me up!" Kid called to her. Maka sped up to run past Kid, but he was way too fast. _Black*Star was right about no one being able to outrun Kid. _Maka thought as she trailed behind him. He stopped when they exited the forest, which was 5 blocks down from the border. "Where do we go to look for them?" Maka asked. There question was answered when they heard sirens in the distance. They nodded before running towards that direction.

They hid behind a corner when they saw the police have Soul, Crona, Liz, everyone trapped. "Time for the shortcut." Kid sighed. Maka looked at him confused. Kid put his hand down and a black hole appeared in the ground. Kid stood in front of it. He grabbed Maka's hand and jumped down. They reappeared in front of everyone. The police were shocked. "Soul." Kid said while holding his hand out. Soul smirked then transformed. Kid caught him and slunk him over his shoulders. "Liz, Patty." Liz and Patty smiled then transformed into guns. Maka caught them and pointed them at the police. "Wanna try it Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. Tsubaki smiled and transformed into the chained scythes. Black*Star caught them and held it up expertly. "Perfect." He muttered.

The police almost dropped their guns. They were going to lose this battle, again. "After that incident, you really want me to kill you?" Kid smiled with his eyes widened. He brought Soul up and slashed 2 police guards! Their souls floated in the air. The police ran out of there, screaming like little babies. They also left their cars. "You guys can have the souls." Kid turned to Maka. He still had that sickly, happy grin. Maka was a little freaked, but then again, she would've acted the same way. Maka transformed Liz and Patty back and they ate the souls. "Guys, we have company." Black*Star said and raised Tsubaki threateningly. Kid widened his eyes and held Soul. Liz and Patty transformed back and Maka pointed them at the visitor. Marie had the brought the whole Risers of the Darkness. Two new people flanked her both sides.

"What are you doing on Shadow Stealers territory?" Kid asked cautiously. "We came to move the border." She said, glaring at Maka. "What?! You can't move the border! That's against the rules!" Kid exclaimed. "It was against the rules to move gangs but they switched anyways!" Marie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "So this is still about revenge? How childish can you be?!" Black*Star yelled. "We'll take it by force if we have to." Marie threatened. "Come on then! Take it! We'd like to see you try!" Kid ran up to Marie, Maka and Black*Star right behind him. "Angel!" Marie yelled (1). The girl, Angel, transformed into a weapon. She was another scythe, just she had orange zigzags on her dark blue blade. Marie and Kid clashed Soul and Angel together. Pixie held up Death Soul on her shoulder, in which Death Soul was a bazooka. Maka and Pixie clashed while Black*Star and Kim fought. Azusa was having a new person wield her. She had bluish hair with green streaks and amber eyes. She wore a white hoodie with the sentence "I will capture your soul" on it and skinny jeans. She was helping out Kim against Black*Star. Black*Star was having a hard time dodging.

_We need help! _Kid thought as he dodged Angels scythe blade.

(With Stein)

Stein was finishing up eating with the others when his head hurt badly. He saw Kid and Marie clashing with the other Shadow Stealers and Risers clashing too. It looked as if they were losing. Stein gasped when it was done. "Stein, are you ok?" Spirit looked at him weirdly. "Everyone, we have to leave immediately. Don't worry about getting jackets, we have to leave now." Stein ordered. They nodded, though they looked at him weirdly. They ran down with Stein leading towards the forest floor. Stein led them out of their camp and ran towards where he saw them. He soon heard noise in the distant, kind of like gun shots. "What's that Stein?!" Spirit called over the noise as he heard it getting closer. "Like I said, we need to hurry!" Stein called back.

When Stein turned a corner, he told Spirit to transform. Spirit didn't hesitate when he saw Kid and Maka's gang battling the Risers. "Stein! You're here!" Kid called in relief, then barely dodged Marie's attack. "I'll handle Marie! You help the rest!" Stein ordered. Kid ran off and helped Black*Star, who was barely dodging both the new girl's attacks and Kim's attacks. "What are you doing Marie?!" Stein yelled as he brought Spirit for an overhead attack. "Moving the border! You guys have more territory than us, so we are re doing the border!" Marie explained as she dodged Stein's attacks.

The battle went on for hours, that much was for sure, then Marie started running back yelling, "Retreat!" The Risers stopped battling then ran after their leader. "This isn't over! We'll get our fair share!" She yelled before disappearing. Kid, Black*Star, and Maka collapsed in exhaustion. They battled for a lot longer than Stein, Killik, or Ox. "Come on. Let's go back home. We'll make you some dinner." Stein said as he helped the panting kids up. They thanked them then followed tiredly after them as they went home.

When they got home, they immediately went to their beds. When Spirit came into their rooms with the food, they were asleep. Spirit smiled. _I'll just put their food in the fridge for them. They can have it later. _Spirit decided before leaving the sleeping kids alone.

******** LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Angel is the new recruit. She has white hair, somewhat like Soul and bright blue eyes. You could consider her Pixie's "sister". She usually wears a black hoodie and jeans. The others will be mentioned some other time ^^'

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	8. Chapter 8

********WARNING! CUSSING MAJORLY IN THIS CHAPTER!********

(Kids gang)

Kid woke up to find Maka facing him, her eyes closed. His limbs felt tight and soar, and he felt like he couldn't move. The battle really took his toll on him. "Kid, you awake?" Maka asked, her eyes still closed. "Yeah, do you feel soar? 'Cause I sure do." Kid mused. Maka smiled slightly, then opened her eyes. Both Kid and Maka's stomach growled. Maka blushed. "I-I'm hungry. We didn't get to eat last night." Maka said. "I know. Let's go out. Might as well pick something out too." Kid said, sitting up. Maka nodded, sitting up too. "I'll get dressed first. Can you wait outside?" Kid asked. Maka nodded once again before walking down the bunk bed.

When Kid and Maka were fully dressed, they made their way to Steins hut. Kid poked his head in to see if he was awake. He was. He was on his computer. "Um, Stein. Me and Maka are going to get some breakfast, anything you need?" He asked. Stein twisted the screw on his head until it clicked. When it did, Maka shuddered. This guy was creepy as hell that was for sure. "Yes. Can you bring some breakfast for everyone else?" Stein turned around to face Kid. "Yeah, we were going to Frontier, is that ok?" Kid asked. Stein nodded. "After that, you need to get some stuff for your guys hut. We may have to break down the wall in the back and extend it for 4 more beds, also more stuff for whatever the ladies want. Today's going to be a busy day, that's for sure." Stein explained, then turned back to his computer.

Maka and Kid walked down the ladders and jumped onto the forest floor. "What do the other girls like?" Kid asked, not turning around to face Maka. "At Frontiers? Uh, maybe the breakfast burrito with no green chili. Tsubaki, Liz, and I usually get sausage and Patty gets bacon. We also get cinnamon rolls for later." Maka explained to him. Kid nodded.

When Kid and Maka got to the front door, Kid sighed. "Another door I have to break down." Kid brought his foot up, but Maka stopped him. She barely showed the pistol she had. Kid took it and put it in his pocket. Kid and Maka walked in casually. They waited in line, which wasn't as long as it had been before. Finally, they were at the cash register. "What may I get you two?" The person asked. "10 breakfast burritos, only 3 with green chili, 2 hamburgers with no mayo, and 4 pizzas, all of them pepperoni." Kid finished. The cash register person was definitely shocked. "Oh! Kid, don't forget the 16 cinnamon rolls!" Maka exclaimed, tugging on Kid's shirt. "And, 16 cinnamon rolls." Kid sighed. "Uh, that seems like a lot for only 2 people." The person said, shocked. "We have 16 people in our household. You don't have the right to judge." Kid growled. "O-Ok, your total is $188.87." The person said. Kid just stood there. "Uh, your money sir." He repeated. "We get stuff for free in our household." Kid said blankly. "I'm sorry, we can't," Kid took out his pistol and pointed it at the person. "I said, we get stuff for free in our household." He growled.

"Someone call the police!" A person exclaimed. "You wouldn't really shoot." The cash register guy said. Kid pointed the gun towards the direction of the person who said, "Call the police!" and shot it. It barely missed the person, who was staring at the window, which was now broken glass. "I don't bluff. I don't give sympathy. Now, give us our order and we'll leave." Kid growled, pointing the pistol back at the person. He nodded then called back to the people to get working. Just like they expected, the police came.

"Let's get this over with." Kid sighed as he sat up from a chair. Kid and Maka faced the police. "What are you doing here Shadow Stealers?" The policeman asked cautiously. "Getting food. What does it look like we're doing?" Kid put his hands in his pockets. A police man ran at Kid. Kid ducked backwards, avoiding the foot. "What? We can't get food? Is it against the law to eat?" Kid asked. Kid leaned back up and Maka looked at the police warily. "Do we really have too?" Maka sighed as Kid nodded. Kid and Maka put their hands forward, indicating for them to arrest them. "Continue with the order!" Kid called to the cash register man. He just nodded. The police head, which was Medusa, cautiously stepped forward. "Sike." Kid punched her in the face, then kicked her legs. Maka elbowed the police guards in the neck. They became paralyzed. "Why the FUCK do we get beat by you guys!" Medusa growled. "Let us go in peace and we won't kill you guys." Kid threatened. Medusa sighed.

"We'll get you Shadow Stealers. You can't hide from us forever! Especially from Lord Death, Kid." Medusa looked at him. "I don't give a damn about my father, now leave." Kid nodded to the police cars. They eventually left with one more threat from Kid.

Maka and Kid walked inside to see 4 large bags waiting for them. "T-That's all. H-Have a g-good day." The same person stammered. Kid nodded before taking the bags.

"Wow, that was fun." Kid sighed. "Yeah, I can't wait to eat." Maka said tiredly. When they came into the forest, they saw Soul and Black*Star in the trees. "Yo! Get down from there!" Kid called to the two. When they saw Kid and Maka with food, they jumped down. "About time you came back!" Black*Star exclaimed hungrily. "Let's go back."

Every one of the 4 kids came into the camp. They climbed up the ladders and went to the dining hut.

"Ok, I got you a breakfast burrito with bacon." Kid handed out the food to everyone in the room, including Kami. When everyone got their share, Kid and Maka left with 8 more orders. "Guys! We're back!" Kid called in. Liz and Patty immediately hugged him and got their food. Crona followed more calmly and got his food. Soul and Black*Star already had their food and were munching on it happily. "Finally!" Kid threw his hands up in the air when they both sat down on Kids bed. Maka didn't reply, she only munched on her breakfast burrito happily. Kid smiled at her before eating his share too.

Stein walked in just as they finished. "Hey, it's time." Stein explained. "I see that we're breaking the rules." Kid said. "Hey, we're stealing in the day time, not the night." Stein pointed out. "Where are we going?" Liz asked as the 8 (yes, Crona is feeling better by now.) as they made their way into the forest. "We have to go highjack a car and get some furniture for you guys. Then we need to make space for it all." Kid explained. The rest just nodded.

"You guys know how to drive, right?" Maka asked hesitantly as they approached three cars. Soul and rubbed the back of their necks and Kid stared at the ground. "As long as we don't crash, I'm good." Maka sighed. "Ok, Maka will come with me, Tsubaki will go with Black*Star, and Patty and Liz will go with Soul. Maka and I will get the beds, Black*Star and Tsubaki will get the sheets and pillows and that stuff, and Soul, Liz, and Patty will get a fridge for all of us. Am I clear?" Kid asked when he finished. They all nodded. "Crona, you will also go with me because we'll need an extra hand." Kid turned to the pink haired boy. Crona nodded. "Let's head out."

Kid, Maka, and Crona went over to a large SUV. Kid got a pipe (that he found randomly of course X3) and smashed the window. Kid picked up the keys. _Wow, people are true idiots. _Kid thought amused. Crona got in the back and Maka sat in the front. "Ok, now let's start this thing." Kid put the keys in the ignition and turned it. The car started rolling backwards, but Kid stepped in the brakes. "If you kill me, I'll never forgive you." Maka said, clutching onto the seat. "I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona yelled in fear. "Just put your seatbelts on and I'll try to go slow." Kid said while slamming on the pedal. The car turned from side to side before going forward. Of course, Kid was going about 80 mph. "K-Kid! Slow down!" Maka and Crona yelled. "I'm sorry! But we have company!" Maka and Crona looked behind them to find the police. "Speed up! Speed up Kid!" They both yelled. "I can't believe they are after us again!" Maka exclaimed in frustration. By now, Kid was speeding enough to jump from one cliff to the other and make it. "Hang on!" Kid turned the wheel. "WOAH!" Both Maka and Crona yelled as they did like, 5 360's. The police skidded to a halt.

"Kid! Stop this mess!" A very angry Lord Death yelled. Kid narrowed his eyes and frowned. Kid sped up on the pedal and stopped abruptly right in front of the police cars. Lord Death and Kid could look at each other. Kid flipped up his middle finger and sped in the pedal. The police cars rode backwards. "Fuck off!" Kid yelled. Maka looked at Kid shocked. She had never seen Kid this angry! "Leave us alone! We are living peacefully without you fuckers here!" Kid yelled in fury. Lord Death's mask narrowed its eyes. It was Lord Deaths turn to slam on the pedal. Kid backed up then turned around again. "For someone who doesn't know how to drive, you're doing a good job at it!" Maka yelled as she clutched the seat. "Instincts!" Kid yelled back. Crona was clutching the seat and looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Kid! We're giving you one last final warning before we go full force on you!" The speaker echoed. "Guys, you are going to hate me!" Kid slammed on the pedal. "Kid! Kid! KID!" Maka yelled as they got closer and closer to a building. Kid closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. They crashed through a building! Maka and Crona were screaming at the top of their lungs as they fell down the ten story building. Kid inhaled, then exhaled. Kid muttered some words then the car stopped falling. It gently hit the ground. "Kid! You just gave me a heart attack!" Maka screamed. Kid didn't respond. He only stepped on the pedal once more.

Lord Death was watching from where he crashed through with narrowed eyes. It was at times like this that he wished his son wasn't a shinigami. "You will go to jail my son, even if I die doing it. There is only room for one shinigami in this world, not 2. Especially if that is a criminal." Lord Death murmured before getting in his car, and driving off.

******** LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Wow, that's probably the best it's going to get with action. I'm surprised myself.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	9. Chapter 9

(Kid's gang)

Kid drove a little slower after that traumatizing experience. "Um, Kid. I think I need to change my clothes." Crona said quietly while blushing. Kid sighed. "Ok Crona, I'm sorry ok." Kid apologized. "Are you ok Crona?" Maka asked. Crona nodded then sat back down. Soon, they came to Death's furniture store. Kid parked the car and got out, Maka and Crona following him. "Can I break down this door?" Kid looked to Maka hopefully. Maka sighed and waved her hand absently. Kid smiled then brought his foot up. He kicked the door and it flew until it was out of sight. "Geez Kid. Didn't expect you to kick it that hard." Maka commented as she strained to see the door. "I like breaking things." Kid shrugged and walked in. After what happened with Lord Death, the police didn't show up. They knew that it was a waste of their time to try and stop them.

"How about this one? Would you girls like this one?" Kid pointed a soft looking mattress. Maka sat down on it and lay down. She snuggled up to the mattress. "Kid, lay down with me." Maka smiled at him. Kid looked behind him to see if the police were coming or just a store worker. No one was there. Kid jumped down on the mattress and sighed happily. "I was right. It's soft." He murmured sleepily. Maka and Kid yawned. "I'm so worn out from that experience." Maka closed her eyes and snuggled up into Kid. "I already said I'm sorry." Kid closed his eyes too.

Crona walked over to where Kid and Maka were sleeping. He jumped when he heard keys rattling. Crona turned around abruptly to see a shocked worker. "U-Uh, hi." Crona waved a hand. The worker looked at the three people. He decided this: The door was broken down, two people are snuggling on a mattress, and a person that looks as scared as fuck and looked like he pissed himself. Yup, that's normal. "Kid, Maka, can you wake up please?" Crona was nudging the two. They didn't move. They actually looked dead. "Please! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona wailed. Kid and Maka stirred a little bit but didn't wake up.

"What are you three kids doing here?" The worker asked. "Uh, well, me and my friends here were running from Lord Death because his son here," Crona pointed to the sleeping Kid. ", high jacked a car and had done a lot of stealing. Then Lord Death and Kid had a fight and Kid was forced to drive through a building and we flew down a 10 story building. Then Kid used his reaper powers to stop us from dying and we needed a mattress so we came here. Then these two fell asleep." Crona finished. The worker looked from the sleeping figures to the scared looking boy. Yep, definitely a normal day.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't take these mattresses. We need them for customers." The worker attempted to push Maka off but Kid snapped his eyes open, though they were fogged and hazy and showed no sign of white. Kid pushed the worker away, which resulted in him flying away 8 feet. Kid's eyes snapped closed again and he hugged Maka. Kid now looked dead again. "Wow, ok then, keep the mattresses." The worker rubbed his butt from the hard fall. "Thank you sir." Crona bowed. The worker was confused as to why Crona was bowing and thanking him for letting them steal so mattresses. "Uh, ok? Your welcome I guess?" The worker raised an eyebrow.

In about 3 more hours of waiting, Kid and Maka finally stirred. "How long," Kid stopped mid-stretch to stare at the worker. "You're not going to call the police are you?" Kid asked warily. He'd seen enough police for one day. "No, take what you need. It's not me you have to worry about though. When Lord Death." "No, don't ever speak of his name in my presence." Kid growled. Maka patted his shoulders in sympathy. "Ok, wait. Aren't you his son?" Now the man was getting in Kid's face. "U-Uh, yeah? Do you mind getting out of my face please?" Kid started scooting towards Maka. "Oh, sorry. Just, what are you doing stealing when you should be stopping these criminals." He pointed to Maka and Crona, who was standing there quietly. Kid's face turned angry.

Kid got up and punched the guy in the face. "I am one of them, I have been since I was born." Kid was seething with anger. The worker nodded weakly. "Good." Kid turned back to the two. They nodded and started to pick up the mattress up, with Kid's help of course. When they finished, they had 4 mattresses (fanfiction, just remember that XD) and that worker guy had kept his mouth shut.

"I feel a lot better. What about you guys?" Kid asked, preparing to drive again. "Hell ya! That nap really helped!" Maka stretched her arms. Crona didn't reply. Kid and Maka turned back to see him asleep. "I'll try my best to go slow." Kid promised. Kid stepped on the pedal and slowly started to drive. "I'm still not convinced you don't know how to drive." Maka said to him in amazement. (888 words! I finally found it! X3) "I don't though. You can even ask Stein." Kid didn't look at her, only because he had to watch the road. "Fine. I will." Kid chuckled.

Eventually, they made it to the forest in that car. Kid parked and put his head on the wheel. "We should have a day off." Kid muttered. Maka nodded in agreement. They woke Crona up and slowly got all four mattresses in the clearing. "Well done guys. We'll take it from here." Stein and Spirit got one mattress and somehow managed to get it up in the tree.

All four mattresses were in their room and right now, and it is crowded! "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Kid and Maka yelled in unison. They both got up and squeezed to the back of the room and kicked the back wall down. Maka and Kid panted and just gazed at the open forest. Kid started running, hopping from tree to tree expertly. "There he goes again." Black*Star sighed. "What do you mean, "again?" Maka asked. Black*Star beckoned the 6 others to join him on his bunk.

"You see, Kid has done this like 6 times already! Whenever he feels insecure or something uncomfortable, he just runs off. We don't know where though." Black*Star started. "However, it's not always something in the room. It could be over 20 states over! He's a shinigami, so when something is wrong, he can detect it, no matter where. Right now, I think it was a mixture of both." Stein finished. Everyone didn't even jump when he came. They just listened to him. "Well, I'm going to go find him." Maka declared, sitting up and climbing down the ladder. "Maka, I don't think that's a good idea. He runs off for a reason." Stein warning went to thin air as she hopped from tree to tree.

Maka picked up Kid's soul with her soul perception ability. She felt the trees getting denser and denser. She could only see trees now, not the forest floor. She stopped when she saw Kid in a clearing. Kid was still in the trees though. "Why did you follow me?" Kid asked. She got scared immediately. His voice sounded like a threat. "I just wanted to see if you were ok." Maka slowly walked forward on the connecting branch. Kid looked back up to the crescent moon. Maka sat down next to him. "What's wrong? I know something's making you uncomfortable. Black*Star told me everything." Maka asked. "A soul is getting tortured somewhere. It makes me feel uneasy." Kid explained. Maka used her soul perception. Kid's soul disappeared, but he was still there. "K-Kid. Are you alright?" Maka jumped up when Kid slashed out at her. His eyes were still the same, but something was off. She thought she saw a hint of black in them. "Help me!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs as she hopped back to the hut. She could tell Kid was right behind her by the way the branch moved.

Maka exploded into the hut and climbed up the bed. Everyone who was in the room when she left were still there. They saw Kid trying to get Maka and grabbed him back. Kid thrashed and tried to get out of their grip. "Kid! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Stein yelled as he held Kid tighter. "I am not who you think I am." Kid muttered. "You're right, Lord Death." Stein answered. He stopped struggling and chuckled darkly. "Hey Stein, long time no see." Kid's voice sounded deeper.

"That's why his soul disappeared. Because Lord Death's soul is connected to the city." Maka exclaimed. Kid smirked at Maka darkly. "Now I know where you guys live. It's all over." Now he was laughing. "Where is Kid?" Maka asked. "He's somewhere in the depths of his body. I can feel him trying to escape." Kid widened his eyes and screamed. Maka used her soul perception and gasped. Now there were two souls visible. One was one that was trying to get free and the other one looked pissed. Kid continued screaming and thrashing. "STOP THIS DAD! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Kid yelled in pain. Kid's voice got deep and screamed back, "GOOD!" "Someone help me keep him calm!" Stein yelled. Everyone was grabbing on to Kid.

Kid stopped suddenly and fell limp. "Oh no…" Stein widened his eyes in fear. Maka did the same. "It can't be..." Kid smiled insanely.

"Lord Death took over his soul…"

*******LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Bet you expected Kid to win his soul over, well in this fic he didn't! Don't worry though. Guess what?

Shit just got real.

Anyway, review please ^^

~Death Soul


	10. Chapter 10

Kid snatched his hands away from Stein. "My son was too weak. He would never be able to stand my power. Bye, Shadow Stealers." Kid hopped out of the hut again. Maka just stared in shock as she watched Kid disappear from the trees.

_**With Kid: **_Lord Death started laughing, well, at least Kid heard it. The real Kid was actually in an all dark gray room with no light. Kid could barely see, thanks to shinigami senses. "Let me out father!" Kid yelled while banging on the wall. "No. I will when we get to the Death Room." Lord Death responded. Kid kept banging on the walls in attempt to get free. Suddenly, his head hurt. "What I feel, means you feel." You could hear the smirk in his voice. Kid sighed then slid down the wall. Kid ended up falling asleep.

Kid woke up suddenly to find Lord Death looking over him. Kid narrowed his eyes furiously. "You can't escape now. I have you well guarded by the police. Soon, your friends will be coming to save you. They'll be in for a surprise." Lord Death started laughing. "You're doing this for fun." Kid snarled. Lord Death stopped laughing. "What do you mean by for fun?" Lord Death asked. "We could live in peace, but you decide to not to do it. We are only living our normal lives but you decide to capture us and make our lives miserable." Kid was now glaring daggers at his father.

"You do it for fun too! We would not have to worry about criminals stealing our stuff!" Lord Death yelled. "Well, we wouldn't have too if you just let us get what we need to survive! It's not we would have to be stealing shit if you just gave us some money and stuff you greedy bastard!" Kid yelled back in fury. Lord Death looked like he was restraining himself from something. Kid smirked. "Hit a nerve did I?" Kid widened his eyes when Lord Death got his fist up and smacked Kid in the face. Kid's whole half of his face was red. "Mifune, watch him please." Lord Death walked out of the Death Room. Kid just glared at his father as he left.

"This isn't right. He is using child abuse." Mifune murmured quietly. Kid raised an eyebrow. Mifune looked a little down the hallway. "Come with me." Mifune grabbed Kid back on his feet. "Where are we going?" Kid asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting you outta here."

_**With Maka: **_Maka was on Kid's bunk, crying. Everyone just looked to her sadly. Liz was the first to try and comfort Maka. "Maka, are you ok?" She asked gently. "Lord Death took over his soul and now he may never get out alive! Kid's gone forever!" Maka wailed sadly. "Kid's a strong guy. I bet right now he's trying to figure a way out of whatever prison they put him in." Liz tried to reassure. Maka just shook her head. Liz looked to Stein, who had his eyes closed. He was concentrating on something.

Stein's eyes snapped open. "Maka, Kid is free. He is leaving the DWMA school grounds with another soul." Stein informed. Maka looked up hopefully. Stein smirked. He knew she had sensed it too. "We have to bring our whole gang just in case Lord Death comes to snatch Kid back." Stein got up from where he was leaning on and ran out of the hut. Maka and Liz climbed down. Liz noticed Maka had her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched together. "You're not mad at Kid are you?" Liz asked. "Of course not! Lord Death is the one I'm mad at. Kid didn't have control over what that evil bastard does." Maka growled. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki smirked. Lord Death had made Maka snap. Things will probably get ugly.

Stein came back in with Killik, Ox, Harvar, Fire, and Thunder right behind him. "Ready to go save Kid?" Stein asked. Maka and everyone nodded. Stein nodded also and started running down the ladders, every single one of the Shadow Stealers following.

_**With Kid: **_Kid and Mifune were finally halfway out of the DWMA. "Why are you helping me?" Kid panted. "Because you were right. We could live in peace but he decides not to listen to peace." Kid stopped running. "Why don't you join us?" Kid asked when Mifune turned around. Mifune widened his eyes. "You want me to join your criminal gang?!" Mifune exclaimed. Lord Death appeared behind Kid, but Kid sensed it just in time to avoid his reaper chop. "Mifune! You traitor!" Lord Death exclaimed furiously. "Your son is right! We could all live in peace but you refuse to talk about that!" Mifune yelled. Kid smirked. "Why are you s cocky?!" Lord Death yelled. "My friends are here to pick me up." Kid said while looking Lord Death in the eye, well, at least he thought he was.

Two gun shots shot just above Kid and hit Lord Death. Kid turned around to find his whole gang running up towards him. "Kid! Are you ok?" Maka asked him as she hugged him tightly. "I'm fine." Maka gasped when she saw Kid's half red face. "What the hell did he do to you?" Maka looked to Lord Death accusingly. "It doesn't matter. We could still beat him. Soul!" Soul nodded and transformed. Kid caught him and slunk him over his shoulder. Stein also had Spirit slunk over his shoulders. Killik smashed Fire and Thunder (who are in their weapon forms) together threateningly while Ox pointed Harvar at Lord Death. Mifune had his sword out and pointed it at Lord Death.

"Do you think you can beat us?" Kid asked him. The police came up from behind Lord Death. There were only about 4 policemen, but considering how strong Lord Death was, it was a pretty even fight. "Bring it on Shadow Stealers." Lord Death growled. Kid ran forward and the rest of them followed. Maka and Kid took on Lord Death while the rest took on the policemen.

"Just give us what we need and we won't bother you!" Kid yelled while using Soul to block his massive fist. "Never! We need to keep the balance!" Lord Death yelled back. Maka shot Liz and Patty over and over again at Lord Death. "How dare you take Kid!? He didn't do anything to you! You did stuff to him!" Maka yelled in pure fury. While they were battling the god of death, the policemen were running away. Kid and Maka stopped for a second and looked at him. "Your men are running away. You still want to fight?" Kid asked. Lord Death disappeared and reappeared in front of Kid. Kid widened his eyes. Lord Death punched him in the face and Kid flew away. Kid only stopped when he hit a tree really hard. Lord Death disappeared back into the DWMA.

"Kid!" Maka dropped Liz and Patty and ran to Kid. All the weapons changed back and followed Maka. Kid slowly got up. "Ouch…" Kid muttered. "Kid! Stay with us!" Stein yelled as Kid slowly closed his eyes. Maka was trying to shake him but Kid didn't stir. "We need to treat him of his injuries in the camp." Stein picked Kid up and started running. Soul, Black*Star, Crona, and Maka were right next to him.

They exploded into the camp. Stein gently put Kid down on the grass and climbed up into the trees. "Kid! Wake up! Please!" Maka yelled and shook him. Of course, Kid didn't stir. Stein came back down with a medical kit. We need to thank Killik for getting that kit for any emergencies. Stein put a hand to Kid's chest, trying to find the problem. Stein widened his eyes, but relief was written on his face. "Kid has a badly bruised back, but no broken spine. He may have a broken nose though." Maka looked to him hopefully.

Kid was covered in bandages for his injuries, but they didn't try to move him in case they accidently broke his spine. The Shadow Stealers were getting an unexpected surprise.

Very hungry looking Risers of the Darkness walked into the camp slowly. Their clothes and hair were dirty, as if they hadn't washed themselves in at least 5 days. They also looked really desperate.

"Police found our home and we haven't been able to eat. We came to ask for help."

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

So, now the part where the Risers ask for help came in. I'm sorry if you didn't expect Kid to get hurt… Again… Don't worry, he hates me.

Anyway, Kid will get better like he always does so don't hate me DX

Review please!

~Death Soul


	11. Chapter 11

(Kid's gang)

Stein and well, everyone was shocked to hear this. "Police took over your home?!" Stein asked. Maka's gang immediately shot glares at Marie when they got over their shock. "What happened to that guy?" Angel asked while pointing her finger at Kid. Maka immediately put her arms up protectively and was in front of Kid. "None ya." Maka growled. Angel looked at her hurt. "It doesn't matter what happened to the reaper boy or not! We need a place to stay or we're all done for!" Marie exclaimed. Stein narrowed his eyes. "Why should we help you? After all, you were the one who told us that we weren't meant to help." Marie widened her eyes. She had sadness, desperation, and… Hurt?

"B-But, it's part of our law that if one gang is going to go to jail, that we have to help the other." Marie said. "Well, let's go over what you've done. You've insulted our best gang leader over and over again, tried to move the border, also you were furious when Maka's gang left you. How do we know you won't try and do anything funny? Especially with our not only best fighter or gang leader, our best friend, hurt." Stein said to her coldly. Marie looked like she would start crying. She did.

"I'm sorry ok! I just wanted to be like a good gang supervisor! I didn't want anyone thinking that we were soft just because we are girls!" Marie wailed. Angel, Azusa, and probably the rest of the Risers stood in front of Marie protectively. "If you're not willing to help, we'll leave." A newcomer growled. She was the girl with bluish hair and green streaks. "Ame, calm down." Azusa put a hand on her shoulder.

Surprisingly, Stein's gaze softened. "We never thought you were weak Marie. We'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." Stein said softly. Marie looked up with relief on her face. "Thank you Stein." Marie whispered. Kid still looked dead. The only thing that did show he was alive was his slow, gentle breathing.

Maka just stared at Kid's lifeless form. Tsubaki noticed Maka just staring at Kid. Maka slowly bent down to Kid. Everyone, Shadow Stealers and Risers of the Darkness, looked at her curiously. "Maka?" Stein was looking at her questioningly. Maka didn't hear him, she just stared at Kid.

Maka heard voices coming from Kid. They were voices she didn't recognize. If anybody else could hear them, they'd think that Kid was talking. "Get up." One vice said. "I'm putting you up for adoption. Pray they'll be able to handle a shinigami." It was Lord Death's voice. "What did I do wrong?" It sounded like Kid, just a higher voice. "Everything!" More crying was heard. "What's going on?" Maka muttered.

Suddenly, Maka heard crashing. She closed her eyes and reopened them to find herself in another scenery.

Everyone gasped when they saw Maka was still. Her hand was on Kid's forehead and her eyes were glazed over.

"What the?!" Lord Death put a massive hand over his mask's eyes. A teenage looking Stein and Spirit crashed through a window through the great Gallows Manor. "What are you two criminals doing here?" Lord Death's mask eyes narrowed. "We heard you saying something about adoption and decided to crash the party." Stein looked to Kid. Maka did too. He looked to be about 6 and his three white lines were only a light gray. Spirit grabbed Kid and held him. Stein nodded before quickly running out of there. "Hey! Give me that kid back!" Lord Death yelled in fury. Maka was heartbroken. Lord Death didn't even say his son.

This somehow reminded Maka of her childhood. She was put in the orphanage after Spirit and Kami were considered 'criminals.' She was never close to Spirit though, so she hardly ever pays him any attention. The scenery was going blurry and she found herself in the Shadow Stealers camp. "What's your name kid?" Stein asked. "I don't know, my father only calls me 'Kid'." Little Kid said. "Sounds like he mistreated you." Spirit commented. Kid just nodded. "You guys are already treating me better than he did. He always yelled at me for no reason, saying I was a nuisance." Kid said sadly. "Would you like to be one of us? Remember this though, you'll never be able to see your family again and you will be considered a criminal. Are you ok with that?" Stein asked. "What family? I didn't have a family." Kid muttered crossly.

Stein and Spirit looked as heartbroken as Maka felt, only she felt 10 times worse. "Aww, poor kid. We'll name you Death The Kid because you are Death's son." Spirit decided. Stein nodded then looked to Kid. He looked excited. "Ok, now…" The image was suddenly gone and Maka was looking at the older version of Kid. That lifeless, hurt version of him. "Maka! Are you ok?" Stein asked while shaking her. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Maka looked around to see everyone gone. "Where is everyone?" She asked. "They went to bed. I stayed here because I wanted to make sure I didn't have to give you medicine." Stein explained. She noticed how he was on the floor, sitting cross-legged right on the other side of Kid. "Tell me Stein, do you know much of Kid's childhood?" Maka asked quietly.

Stein widened his eyes. "What all do you know?" He asked her back, equally quiet. "That you and Spirit 'stole' him form Lord Death and that he was abused. You taught him the ways of living a criminal life." Maka looked Stein straight in the eye. "Yes, that is all true. I don't know how much he remembers though. He's had pretty tough life." Stein looked at Kid sadly. "I know. Even though I've had a pretty fucked up life, he's had worse." Maka looked down at the forest floor.

"I'm going up in the trees. You coming?" Stein got up. Maka shook her head no. She heard Stein climbing up the ladders and the tree bridges rattling, then all fell silent. Maka broke down crying. "I didn't know that you were hurt as a little kid. I didn't know that you never had anyone that loved you. I didn't know." Maka cried. She stopped crying and narrowed her eyes. She needed to stop crying because crying won't help.

"I wish that people would die. I wish that we were the only ones here. That would make things easier. I wish they'd all die. I wish that anyone who is mean or has abused would go to hell. I wish that people would just die." Maka murmured angrily. Maka lied down next to Kid and fell asleep on his shoulder. Stein had come out to see what her crying was all about. He'd listened to her wish that people would die.

_I wish that too. _Stein thought before going back into his hut to sleep.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

I know that this is probably not my best chapter, but I felt as if I had to post something. So, this is a filler chapter instead of a 'real' chapter.

Review pretty pwease *puppy dog eyes*

~Death Soul


	12. Chapter 12

(Kid's gang)

Maka woke up to find Kid stirring. Maka shot up immediately. "Maka?" Kid asked weakly. "Yes, it's me Kid. Is anything hurting?" She asked gently. Kid tried to get up, but ended up wincing in pain. "Only my back." Kid replied. Maka stared at Kid with a frown on her face. "Did I do anything wrong?" Kid asked. Maka got out of her trance. "N-No Kid. It's not you, but I do have something to ask." Maka's heart fast. She didn't know how Kid would react to this, but she had to know. Kid looked at her expectantly. Maka took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Who was your mother Kid?" Maka winced when she felt Kid stiffen. "My… Mother?" Kid repeated. Maka nodded. "I know about your childhood Kid. I know that your father abused you, I know that Stein and Spirit took you in, I know that you never had anyone that loved you, I know it all." Maka whispered.

Maka dared look up to find Kid having his eyes narrowed at nothing. "Did Stein tell you?" Kid asked deadly calm. "No! I somehow went into your memories and found that out! Don't get mad at Stein! Now, did you even have a mother?" Maka felt like she had to know. "Yes, I did. She was a nice woman. She used to give me actual hugs and never hurt me. She couldn't even swat a fly because she felt that it deserved to live." Kid looked furious now. "My father used that to an advantage and killed her. I didn't even know until about 8. I was stealing when he came across me and told me." Kid growled. "He… Killed your mother?!" Maka exclaimed. Kid nodded.

Kid looked to Maka. She had her eyes narrowed angrily and she had her fists clenched together. "I wish they'd all die. If they did, we'd all live happy lives without police bothering us. Wouldn't you want that too?" Maka looked Kid in the eye. "Yes, I would. Why not make that happen?" Kid smirked evilly. Maka returned the gesture. "Let's get Stein in on this too." Maka laughed insanely. "One problem though." Maka looked at Kid. "I have a bruised back and I can hardly get up." Kid pouted. Maka almost cooed at how cute that looked! "Aww, don't do that Kid. I might die because of how cute that looks." Maka smiled warmly at Kid. Kid stopped pouting and smiled at her.

"Try getting up now." Maka encouraged. Kid sat up, only with a little stops now and then. "I… feel fine now! How did that happen?" Kid asked shocked. "My mother told me that if you have a bruised or really hurt back, if you sit up and work out the muscles, it will feel fine." (Some great things about being in the anime world, being able to heal your back by sitting up XD) Maka explained. "Will I be able to stand?" Kid asked. Maka nodded a yes.

Kid slowly stood up and guess what, he was fine. Kid jumped up. "Thank god! I can stand up!" Kid sighed happily. "Come on, let's go see Stein." Kid nodded in agreement before him and Maka climbed up the ladders. Kid noticed how some of the Risers were in some of the extra huts they had. "What are the Risers doing here?" Kid asked her. "Oh! I forgot, the police took over their home and Stein let the stay here." Maka explained. Kid just sighed.

"Stein! Kid feels fine!" Maka called in. Stein looked to them and sighed in relief. "Thank Lord Death you're okay." Stein said relieved. "Uh, Stein, I'm not finished. I wanted to know if we can wipe out the population of Death City, only us being here." Maka asked. Stein widened his eyes. "You… Want to kill _every single _person that lives here?! Are you insane?!" Stein exclaimed. "We are, maybe just a little." Maka smiled insanely. "We could bring the body back here for you to dissect." Kid prompted. Stein sighed defeated. "Ok, you know my weakness is dissecting. You may attempt to kill people, just watch out for the police." Stein said. "Also, I have your phones programmed. Kid's is the black IPhone with shinigami skulls on it and Maka's is the white IPhone with emeralds on it." Stein showed them a box full of IPhones. Kid took his and Maka took hers. "Ok, we'll be going by ourselves." Kid and Maka started to walk out.

"Wait a minute. Alone? You sure that's the best idea?" Stein asked the two. "Please take Soul, Liz, and Patty with you. It would be safer to fight that way." Stein continued warily. "We can fight physically without our weapons you know. No need to worry. We're leaving ok?" Kid rolled his eyes. Stein was a good leader but he can be so annoying sometimes! Stein sighed again. "Be sure to eat lunch! (Since they woke up at like noon) You went a day without eating and I don't want you guys getting sick!" Stein called out to them. They just nodded their heads and made their way to the food room.

"What do you want?" Kid opened the large refrigerator door. "Uh, do you guys have ramen?" Maka walked forward to stand next to Kid. "Yeah. It's instant though." Kid looked to her for approval. She nodded her head while Kid got out the ramen.

It was finished and they ate in silence, thinking over the perfect way to murder people. Once they were finished eating, they quickly out their dishes in the river water and ran out of the camp as fast as they could. When they were nearing the end of the forest, they slowed down. "Ok, this should be good." Kid said. Maka stopped behind Kid panting. He didn't even break a sweat, and they ran like, 3 miles! (Yes, they are that far from the actual city) "How can you run that fast and that long without breaking a sweat?" Maka asked when she caught her breath. Kid shrugged. "Shinigami?" He said. Maka just shook her head, confused.

Kid and Maka strolled around casually. "Who should we kill first?" Kid asked. Maka noticed a little kid with his mother. "How about them?" Maka pointed to the two. Kid chuckled evilly. "Perfect." Kid and Maka slowly advanced towards the two. The little kid was laughing with his mother, but Kid and Maka didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy, sadness, or pity. Only hate. Hate towards the people who have it good. Maka tapped the mother on the shoulder. The woman turned around and smiled kindly to them. She obviously wasn't from this neighborhood. Everyone in this neighborhood knew who they were. Maka flashed a fake kind smile. "May we see you and your child in our house for a minute please?" Maka asked kindly. The woman reluctantly agreed. Maka and Kid led her towards an abandoned house just off to the side away from people. Kid kicked the locked door down. He smiled proudly while Maka rolled her eyes. Maka beckoned the shocked kid and mother into the house.

"Uh, what do you need from us? Have I met you before?" The mother asked. Kid took out a knife form his pocket and drew his finger along it gently. "Probably not." Kid said bluntly. The mother looked scared. "Mommy! I'm scared! That man has a knife!" The boy wailed. "Don't be. And quit yelling or else this knife will go through your chest." Kid threatened. The boy immediately shut up and the mother wrapped her arms around her child protectively. Maka watched in amazement. Kid was only toying with them. He made no move whatsoever to kill them, yet, they actually believed Kid would kill them. In which he probably will soon.

"Who are you?" The woman asked sacredly. "We are the Shadow Stealers criminal gang. Ever heard of us?" The woman shook her head no quickly. Kid sighed in fake disappointment. "That's too bad. Now that you know who we are, we have to kill you." Kid slowly removed his hand from the blade and started smiling insanely. Maka widened her eyes when she saw black lines appear over Kid's mouth. Maka realized his insanity wavelength and soon found her eyes only have little dots as pupils and was also smiling insanely. Maka quickly took the little boy and Kid held the knife to his throat. The boy wailed loudly. "Please! Don't kill him! He has his whole life ahead of him!" The mother also wailed. "Well, if he grows up, he'll become another person to add to the population. And our current job is to wipe out the population in Death City." Kid wobbled a bit and laughed cruelly. "Even Lord Death?" The woman gasped. "That son of a bitch isn't going to live since _this_ shinigami's going to kill him!" Kid was full out laughing now.

Kid slowly cut a little cut on the boy's throat. Maka took the knife from Kid and cut another wound on the boy's throat, only a little deeper. The boy was sobbing. "This is going to slow." Kid snatched the knife from Maka and sliced the boy's head off. The room was dead silent after his head hit the floor. The woman had tears rolling down her face and she had her eyes widened in fear. Kid slowly licked the blood off the knife, his smile never leaving his face. "Now, how should we kill you? Break your arms and wrists so you can't call for help? Hang you by your tongue and let you bleed to death? Or maybe we can break your bones and set you up so you stare into your sons lifeless eyes?" Maka suggested, a giggle escaping her lips. "No, please! Don't make me look at my son's body!" The woman cried. Wrong decision.

Maka quickly grabbed the woman's arm behind her back and slowly started pulling it up. She started crying out in pain. Maka went forward and forward until the bone finally snapped. Maka let it drop lifelessly, causing the woman to scream now. Kid watched, enjoying the scream. He grabbed her legs and started bending it upward. Even though she was wearing a skirt, he didn't care. He was only focused on her cries of pain. Like Maka, he didn't stop pulling it up until the bone snapped. While he was doing that, Maka had went and got some ropes. She tied the rope around the woman's now broken wrists and positioned her in front of her son's head, making sure she could only stare at her son's lifeless eyes. Maka and Kid decided to leave some deep cuts on her arm and chest so she'll bleed to death.

Maka and Kid left the abandoned house. Kid was licking the blood off the knife again and Maka joined him too. Maka and Kid had blood all over their hair and clothes. Kid still had his lines on his mouth and Maka's eyes didn't go back to normal. "This is going to be easier than I thought." Kid and Maka laughed before going to make their next kill.

(Back at camp)

Stein had felt a disturbance. He saw Kid and Maka standing over a body. They were covered on blood and were licking the blood off them. Kid had lines over his mouth and Maka stumbled a lot along with Kid. The scariest part, they had a murderous glint in their eyes. Stein gasped when the images stopped. This only happened once when Kid needed help, but he sure didn't need help now. Kami knocked on the side of the hut, causing Stein to jump. "Kami? I thought you were going to move in here in a week." Stein said shocked. "I can't come visit every now and then?" She frowned when she saw Stein's worried eyes. "What's wrong with you?" She sat down on Spirit's stomach. Spirit made an "Oof" sound, but Kami didn't listen.

"I think Kid and your daughter are going on a killing rampage. They wanted to wipe out Death City's entire population so we would all live in peace." Stein explained, mostly. Kami caught that. "I know me and you wouldn't care if your supposedly adopted son and my daughter go on a killing rampage. What's _actually _wrong with them?" Kami said. Spirit was listening intently now. Stein sighed defeated for the 2nd time that day. "Ok, Kami, they've gone insane. Kid had black lines over his mouth and Maka's eyes were only a small pupil. They both were licking blood and had a murderous glint in their eyes. I don't think it's best to stop them, but I don't want them to get caught by police. I don't know what to do." Stein explained. Kami smiled at him reassuringly. "My daughter and Kid definitely are strong people. If they somehow get caught with the police, we'll just get them out. If we ask nicely and they don't listen, we'll take them by force. And that's if they get caught." Kami said to him.

Stein nodded. "Ok, I'll get out the camera I put on Kid's jacket to see anything." Stein turned on a video camera and it looked like someone was running. Kami got off Spirit's stomach and went to watch, Spirit close behind her.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Ok, now it will probably show their killing rampages and I'll be sure to make the death different each time ^^ I don't know why, but I feel really violent today. Oh well, it got me a good killing scene. By the way, song reference to when Kid and Maka were killing a person and licking blood: Cannibal by Ke$ha, not my favorite singer but it fits.

Please review ^^

~Death Soul


	13. Chapter 13

(With Kid)

Kid and Maka had next targeted some tough looking boys. There were about 5 or so of them. Kid had stolen two pistols from a store he passed. He killed the guys there. Kid had never lost those lines and Maka's eyes still weren't normal. Kid had restocked the bullets then they had left.

"What are you two doing here?" One of the boys, supposedly the leader, asked obnoxiously. Maka giggled and stumbled while Kid just laughed. "Come with us and we'll show you." Kid chuckled. Kid pushed the boys. One of them noticed the guns in Kid's pockets and the blood on them. "What the hell are you doing to us?" The same boy who noticed pushed Kid away. Kid fell down, but he quickly got on his hands and jumped back up. Maka got to his side. A different guy attempted to run but found out they were in an alleyway. And it's a dead end. Kid pulled out his pistols and held them by his pinkies. Maka got out the knife they were using earlier and laughed. "What drugs are you on?" The leader asked. "No drugs. Only insanity." Maka giggled. Kid and Maka watched as the boys flew at them.

(With Stein)

Stein watched in dismay as they took on all 5 boys. "What are they doing?" Stein muttered. Kami stayed silent, but she watched with worry in her eyes. Spirit was feeling emotionless. They screen vanished into black and white squiggly lines. Stein, Kami, and Spirit jumped up. Stein shook the computer, trying to get the connection back but it stayed like that. "Damn, he found out." Stein muttered. The rest of Kid and Maka's gang came in when they heard the noise. "What's that noise? And where's Kid!" Liz and Soul yelled at the same time. "Oh, um, the n-noise was my computer. It, just lost connection and I'm trying to fix it." Stein explained quickly. "Maka and Kid are out stealing stuff too. Ehehehehe." Kami laughed nervously. Black*Star raised an eyebrow. "I can tell your lying." He said.

Kami and Stein sighed. "Fine, fine. Kid and Maka are out killing people." Stein started. "And they have gone insane. They'll kill all of you if you go there. We were trying to watch what they were doing but Kid found the camera and broke it." Spirit said to the rest. Now he was feeling worried, for both his daughter and for his adopted son. "We'll watch them for you. We can text you what's going on when we watch from a distance." Liz suggested. Crona was shaking with fear. "W-Won't they try t-to hurt us?" Crona asked scared. Stein just nodded sadly. "We'll watch from the roof and like Liz said, we'll text you what happens." Soul said seriously. Stein got out the box and handed each of them their phones. Liz's was white with sapphires on it, Patty's was white also just with ruby's on it, Soul's was black with a white and black pattern case, Black*Star's was black with blue stars painted on it, Crona's was a black one with black cats on it, and Tsubaki's was a white one with red painted on it, looking kinda like a red and white phone. "Thanks Stein. Your number is registered on here right?" Soul asked. "Yeah, tell me who all they kill and what they do afterwards. I may find out what to do to help them." Stein ordered.

Kami looked to them seriously. "Stay safe. Don't let them catch you no matter what." Kami said darkly. They nodded in confirmation and ran out of there.

(Back with Kid)

Kid and Maka didn't bother to attack. They just dodged their attacks with ease. They were toying with them. Soon, all of them were tired out. "That's all? Wow, for not giving us a better fight, we're going to kill you." Just like he did with the mother and child, Kid slowly drew his hand over the knife. Kid stabbed a guy in the chest while Maka held him down. The boy was biting his lip, it was enough to make it start bleeding. Kid took the knife out and started licking the blood while Maka licked his lip teasingly. The boy was still blushing involuntarily but his eyes were wide with fear. Kid and Maka got up in his face. The boy fell backwards and was pushed into a wall. Kid made more wounds then started licking the blood up, Maka following. The boy was getting paler and paler until he stopped breathing.

Maka and Kid licked their red lips and looked to the other "tough" boys, who happened to be cowering in a corner. Kid gave the knife to Maka and he took out his pistols. Kid shot them all in one spot while Maka ducked behind the bullets. Kid stopped and Maka stabbed them in the hearts. They all stopped breathing and their souls floated in the air. Kid held them all and they disappeared into his hand.

(With the rest of the gang)

Patty was watching in fear as Kid and Maka started licking the blood off the walls, like hungry dogs. Patty was assigned to text Stein what was happening.

_Stein, their drinking blood like hungry dogs. Kid had just made the five souls disappear in his hand. _Patty texted him. Patty soon got a response. She widened her eyes in fear. Kid and Maka were looking straight at them. They had hungry looks in their eyes. Everyone noticed.

No one made a move. Soul, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, and Black*Star were staring in horror at the two. Crona was silently crying and Kid and Maka, it was just so scary. Kid had his tongue licking his still red lips and Maka was smiling at them insanely. The minute Patty's phone went off, everyone started running. Maka and Kid were soon on top of the roof and were chasing them. Kid was slowly gaining on them. Soul widened his eyes in realization. No one could outrun Kid! "Guys! No one can outrun Kid!" Soul yelled to them as Kid was right behind Patty. Patty screamed when she saw the look in his eyes. He had a sickly murderous glint in his eyes. Kid jumped and landed on top of Patty. Everyone else skidded to a halt and went to help Patty. Maka looked to Patty's phone and read what Stein had said out loud. "They are having that thirsty need for blood, also called bloodlust. Get out of there fast, because they'll sense your presence." Maka read. Everyone looked to her shocked. Kid was on top of Patty, his hands holding hers down. He rolled his tongue from side to side, only licking his lip which somehow had blood on it. "Sense your presence indeed." Kid was about to pull out his pistols when Liz kicked him off her. Kid was up in about a second and looked at them excitedly. "Finally! Someone who puts up a fight!" Kid exclaimed happily.

"Say Kid, do they seem familiar somehow?" Maka put a hand on his shoulder. Kid stared at them for a minute. "Say, don't I know you three?" Kid lazily pointed his finger to Crona, Soul, and Black*Star. They silently sighed in relief. They weren't gonna die today! Kid suddenly had his black lines disappear and Maka's eyes went back to normal. They collapsed onto their knees, gasping for breath. "Guys! Don't scare us like that again!" Tsubaki yelled. Kid still had that murderous feeling. He felt like laughing and he had butterflies in his stomach. Maka noticed how Kid's lines were slowly coming back. "No, Kid, stop that! They're our friends!" Maka exclaimed. Kid put his head down more, but a creepy smile was slowly forming on his face.

(With Stein)

Stein used his soul perception. Stein visibly relaxed when he saw their souls go back to normal, but stiffened once again. Kami, who was also using her soul perception, stiffened too. "How did that happen though!? I thought we got rid of him!" Stein exclaimed while quickly running out of there, Kami following. "I don't know! Isn't he…" Kami and Stein stopped and looked to each other in fear.

"Lord Death released him!"

(Back with Kid)

Not only Maka was getting her insanity back, but so was everyone else. They were laughing or giggling and stumbling. Kid jumped off the roof, everyone right behind him. They didn't know that Lord Death was waiting for them. "That's right Asura, bring them to us." Lord Death looked to his old friend. He knew that their souls weren't strong enough to resist his madness wavelength. Lord Death frowned. Who knew that _he's_ the one to bring destruction to his plan.

Stein and Kami stopped when they saw everyone. Kid was leading a whole bunch of insane people with him. Some of the people with stronger souls were calling after their fellow friends and family. Stein growled. "Let's get them." Kami and Stein ran to stand in front of Kid. Kid and everyone else stopped. Kid frowned. "Kid, stop this." Kid widened his eyes. Stein smirked when he saw some of the madness fade away, but he wasn't the reason. Asura may have been behind this, but Stein's soul surrounded Maka and Kid's gang form madness. Let's just say, his special power. Stein's smirk disappeared when he saw Lord Death.

"Stop this Stein. They're coming with me." He growled. Kid felt a lump in his throat then smiled. Stein inwardly smiled evilly back. Lord Death's voice made Kid snap. Kid dug his hand in the ground. Lord Death was confused, then he started screaming. Kid held something, somewhat like a soul. It was a golden color. Kid's eyes glowed a blue color before Lord Death suddenly disappeared. Kid held a powerful soul in his hand. Kid chuckled darkly. "Hope you have a nice afterlife in hell." The soul slowly disappeared into Kid's hand.

Everyone who was following Kid blinked their eyes in confusion before going back to what they were doing. The Shadow Stealers made their way back to their camp, all except one. He had an insane smile before he took off running.

(Shadow Stealers camp)

By the time they reached their camp, Marie had a confused expression on her face. "Where were you guys!? You act as if I know this camp!" Marie threw her hands around Stein. Kami narrowed her eyes in anger. "Well, we just had to fetch two people. Maka and K-" Kami stopped when she only saw Maka alone. "Where's Kid?" She asked. Everyone got worried immediately. Stein ran up to his hut with everyone following. They crowded around Stein's computer as he turned on the local news on some website.

"Chaos is happening in Death City time square! Lord Death had disappeared somehow and a strange person is committing murders. We-" She was cut off as she got shot in the brain. They heard some laughing before the camera went blank. They all stared at the computer for a minute, the light of the computer screen lighting up the darkness that had grown in the room. They hadn't even realized it was 9 at night. "I thought we got rid of him?" Kami whispered in shock. Everyone screamed suddenly as realization hit them in the face.

"I'm sorry guys, but I had to." They spun around quickly when they saw that Kid stood there, right in the doorway, his eyes glowing with madness.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Sorry if it didn't make much sense. So, Lord Death died because Kid took his soul and Kid is insane because of Asura. Maka and no one else is no longer insane, but Asura is only targeting the only reaper left. I guess no more killing sense :/ Oh well, if anything didn't make sense, you can private message me and I'll clear it up m'kay ^^

Review pwease :D

~Death Soul


	14. Chapter 14

Kid slowly walked forward. "Kid! What are you doing?!" Maka exclaimed. Kami was thinking. She knew Maka had a grigori soul, she had been trained for good as well as evil, what else? Kami looked like a light bulb had just appeared over her head. "Maka! Go hug him!" Kami ordered. Maka stared at her mother confused. Realization was written over her face when she realized what her mother meant by that. Maka ran up to Kid. Kid side-stepped. Kid grabbed her by the pigtails and held her up. "Now, now Maka. What do we have here?" Kid's voice didn't even sound like Kid anymore. His voice sounded mean and cold with insanity.

Maka yanked herself out of Kid's grasp and hugged him. Kid's lines disappeared almost instantly and his face had a look of horror on it. "M-Maka?" He asked. Maka nodded then started crying. Stein looked to Kid, his anger evident on his face. "Kid." He growled. Maka was still crying in his shirt so he couldn't get up. Kid tilted his head back to face Stein. "I, uh, I-" Kid couldn't come up with an excuse. "You shouldn't have let the insanity get to you Kid. You could've killed all of us." Stein continued. Kid put his head down in shame. "I'm sorry." Kid murmured. "You could help us out by stealing some more food. We not only have the Shadow Stealers to feed, but Risers too." Stein said firmly. Kid just nodded. "Good. You'll be going by yourself since we don't want to cause too much havoc." Spirit said. Stein and Kami nodded in agreement.

Maka felt something wet hit her head. She lifted her head to see Kid. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he had a frown on his face. Maka was the only one that could see him though. Maka had realization hit her in the face. She understood him now. He was the guy who hides his true feelings form everyone. He is like the cocky, nice loving guy, but inside, he has a big, fragile heart. Right now, it looked like it broke.

"I-I will leave now if you want?" Kid kept his voice fairly steady for a person with tears slowly rolling down his face. "I will see that you do." Stein dismissed everyone from his, Spirit's, and Kami's hut. The Risers went back to their temporary huts and the Shadow Stealers went to their huts. The last one to leave was Death Soul. She had her eyes narrowed at Kid coldly, but when she saw another tear land on Maka's head, her gaze softened. Just like Maka, she understood him now. She left without another word.

Kid gently pushed Maka off him and he got up. He didn't look towards Kami, Stein, or Spirit, he just left the hut without making eye contact with anyone. Maka ran up to him. "Kid! Are you ok?" She asked him gently. Kid looked around to see if anyone else was looking. He just let his shoulders shake and he cried silently. "N-No, I'm not. I almost k-killed you and my gang just because of Asura's m-madness." Kid cried softly. Maka patted his back. "I would've understood. After all, it took a lot for me to get out of his madness too. Don't cry anymore because you'll make me cry too." Maka said, slowly getting sadder and sadder each breath. Kid stopped talking, but his shoulders shook occasionally. "Asura just took advantage of you because of your fragile heart. You've been through a lot and he used that to take advantage of you." Maka said softly. Kid lifted his head slightly. "R-Right. I'll be sure to get you something special. What would you like me to get you?" Kid turned to her. Kid's eyes were still a little glossy, but he looked like he finished.

Maka smiled at him. "Why don't you get me my favorite thing, chocolate? Please get everyone else their favorite thing too. I don't want to be singled out." Maka asked him. Kid just nodded and he ran off.

(With Kid)

Kid stayed quiet. Not even panting. He felt like he got out his held back tears. He would get Maka one of those truffle packets. Yeah, that would do it. Kid came to a stop when he saw a store. It was one of those lovey dovey valentine girly stores. He hated those so much, but if he wanted Maka to forgive him, he'd have to go into that, horrible sight. Kid reluctantly opened the door. He shuddered greatly when he saw everything. First of all, it was so, so _pink_. It also had hearts and puppies and perfume _everywhere_. Kid could've died at that sight. He slowly walked towards the place with the hearts. He had a look of horror on his face when he saw the aisle. It had boxes filled with perfume, chocolates, and big stuffed bears that said I love you. Kid could've barfed right then and there, but he held down the lump in his throat.

"What's a guy like you doing in here?" Kid jumped when he heard the voice of a woman. "I was only in here for my friend. I messed something up and I wanted to get her something. Now can you please leave." Kid made sure it came out as a command rather than a question. "Hey aren't you the guy who went around killing people?" She looked at Kid intently. "N-No! That was my… brother! His names, uh, Jay?" Kid said quickly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, so long as you don't kill me now." She said with a smile. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked softly. Asking people to do stuff for him and saying please only raised the lump in his throat. "Sure. What is it?" She asked kindly. People like her made him sick, but before he barfed everywhere, he needed to get Maka's truffles. "I need you to get 4 large boxes of truffles while I go barf. Don't bother to pay for them because they'll get a sure death with me." Kid said. The woman just nodded and Kid ran out of there.

Kid, like he said, barfed the minute he got outside. He can't stand such girly, pink places. The woman came out of there without a receipt and handed him the chocolates. Kid nodded to her and started walking off. "Wait! Aren't you going to pay for those?!" She called to him as he continued walking. "No!" He called back. Before the woman called the police, Kid was already running away form that store as fast as he could.

Kid soon came across a normal grocery store. It looked to be vacant though. He had gotten a bag and had put the chocolates in it. Of course, he put it in a high jacked car. Kid picked the doors open and the door creaked open. Kid looked around the store. What did the Risers even like? Kid pulled out his cellphone and texted Stein.

_What should I get for everyone?_ Kid texted him. Kid grabbed some of the other things his gang liked. He got Black*Star a box of snickers (think that's his favorite XD) Soul a box of Twix's, Crona a box of Reses, and he got himself a box of Hershey's. He felt his phone go off. Kid looked at the text message.

_Get us all some boxes of pizzas, hot pockets, anything in that category. Also we need some vegetables and fruit. And Kid, I'm sorry I snapped. It wasn't your fault. But we do need to worry about your mental safety. If you ever feel like anything's funny or you feel butterflies in your stomach, come straight to us ok? _Kid sighed at the last part, but he knew it was for the best. _Ok, I will and thanks. I should've been more careful. _Kid locked his phone and went back to getting everything.

When he finished, he had at least 3 carts full of breakfast and shit. Kid walked out and the buzzers went off. Kid quickly threw everything in the trunk of the car and got in quickly. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and Kid sped up. He was having problems keeping the car in control, but he didn't flip over. Soon, police cars stood in front of him and there were cars in the back of him too. "Fuck the police." Kid said some other insulting words before looking at the head of police, Medusa. "Shadow Stealers! We're sick and tired f your actions! Not only did you steal constantly, but you killed Lord Death! We'll give you 5 seconds to get out of that car!" Medusa shouted at Kid. Kid narrowed his eyes and, you guessed it, flipped Medusa off and stuck his tongue out in a child manner. He snickered at the look of fury on her face. "Go all out!" Policemen got some guns out and started firing. "SHIT!" Kid yelled as he turned the car to the side.

Policemen were following him in his car. Kid began thinking of a plan. There was supposed to be… Kid smirked and trailed off into the desert. He could see Death City in the distant. Of course, he had 8 police cars following him, but they were going into his trap. Kid muttered something under his breath and a black hole appeared under him. The car went under, causing the policemen to stop. Medusa got out of the car quickly to see the hole disappeared. "He set us up. Tricky Shadow Stealers." She muttered. She ordered her men to start heading back to Death City since they couldn't catch him today.

Kid reappeared near his home. Kid was meted with Stein, Spirit, Kami, and Maka waiting for him to return. "Any problems?" Stein asked. "Only the police, but they won't be finding us anytime soon." Kid smirked to them. "Good job, now let's get-" Stein stopped when he saw a big blood stain on Kid's jacket. It was on his side. "No problems huh?" Stein went to him rather quickly and examined him. Kid winced when Stein gently touched the wound. "How the fuck did that get there?" Kid muttered crossly. "Kid! Stop getting hurt!" Maka yelled. "Not my fault Maka!" Kid yelled back. "How do you feel Kid?" Stein asked hesitantly. "My side is numb, of course when you touch it, it hurts, but you get the point. And I also feel really tired." Kid said. Stein sighed in relief. "Good, it's not infected. You're just tired from blood loss. Come with me and I'll get that bandaged up. Spirit! Kami! Maka! Get the food and I'll Kid bandaged up!" Stein yelled to the three. They nodded and Stein led Kid up into the trees.

"I think you are the only one so far who has made me use my medical kit." Kid laughed gently. "Yeah well, I'm sorry but I'm the kind of guy who takes risks." Kid said to Stein. Stein rolled his eyes. "Kid! You ok?" Kid turned around to see Crona, Black*Star, and Soul standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did we even get the wall patched up and the beds situated?" Kid asked. "Yeah, it's all done. You'll be glad to see how big it looks." Soul smirked to him. Kid took a deep breath then exhaled. "Kid? You alright?" Stein asked as Kid took another deep breath. "Yeah, kinda. I feel tired." Kid said. "Just sleep it off and hopefully you'll be better in the morning. If you're not, come straight to me immediately. Got that?" Kid nodded. "You may leave." Kid jumped up and followed his gang out.

"You sure you ok Kid? You're looking kinda pale." Black*Star said, glancing at Kid. Kid just nodded. Crona looked at Kid's side and gasped. His bandage was already getting red with blood. Kid noticed and smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Like I said for the past 5 times, I'm just tired." Kid explained.

When Kid reached his room, he immediately went on his top bunk and fell asleep. Soul noticed the time and yawned too. It was about 12. "Let's sleep. I'm itching for a fight so we need to go steal stuff." Black*Star nodded in agreement. "I'll stay here while you guys do that. I was actually planning to stop stealing anyway. I feel like I should help people so I'm going to ask Stein if he can train me." Crona admitted with his head down. "It's ok Crona. We totally get it. I bet you'll be a great doctor." Soul smiled encouragingly at him. Crona smiled back and slid under the covers. The rest of Kid's gang went to sleep too.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

I got bored with Crona not stealing so now he's going to be a doctor ^^ And we all know that Kid doesn't deserve to stay insane and we also knew he would get shot sometime X3 So it's here now!

Review please ^_^

~Death Soul


	15. Chapter 15

Soul woke up to see faint sunlight streaming through the hut. Soul went over to Black*Star's bunk and shook him awake. "Hmm, what is it Soul?" He asked sleepily. "Remember, we were going to steal and get into a fight since the rumbles called off." Soul reminded him. Black*Star nodded and climbed out of bed.

Soul got his original white hoodie on and Black*Star got his blue hoodie. Soul grabbed two throwing knives for them. Soul would be the leader since his leader is sick, sort of. "Let's go." Soul whispered. They both ran into Stein, who seemed to be frantic. "What's wrong Stein?" Black*Star asked. "It's Killik's gang. They've been arrested and the police took them somewhere I don't know." Stein said back. "We have to rescue them don't we? But how would we find them?" Soul muttered. "That's the thing. I don't think we can. We just have to hope we don't see them when they get out of jail." Stein muttered back. "Have we ever done that before? Shouldn't we ask the Risers if they know where the jail is?" Black*Star asked. "Already tried. They have no idea where it is either, but they said it is outside Death City. There's nothing we can do." Stein told them. Black*Star and Soul bowed their heads in grief. "They were the best friends a guy could ever had." Soul murmured. Black*Star nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, where are you two headed?" Stein asked them. "We were just about to go steal a flatscreen for our hut." Black*Star said. "Don't you already have a flatscreen from the auction?" Stein asked them, confused. "We're getting another one for the girls. They are bound to want one for their side of the room. And we need a wall and doors so it would seem like another room, just we're closer than that." Soul explained. "Great idea, you should take the car Kid high jacked. It'll be easier." Stein told them before walking away. They continued walking too.

"Woah, I didn't know a van could look so awesome." Soul and Black*Star gaped. "Kid spray painted it. He did it a few days ago. It was in his free time though." Maka said walking up to them. It was a black car with flaming purple shinigami skulls over it. It also had Shadow Stealers logo on it. Their logo is a shinigami skull with blue, white, purple, and red streaks running through it and black paint in the middle saying Shadow Stealers. "Well damn. He's a good drawer." Soul commented. Maka nodded in agreement. "Hey, can I go with you?" She asked, tilting her head to them. "I don't know, we'll be fighting too." Black*Star said uncertainly. "I can fight, you don't have to worry about me." Maka smiled at them. Soul sighed defeated before allowing Maka inside. She sat in the backseat while Black*Star took the passenger side. Soul twirled the keys that were left in a hiding place. No one would be able to find it, but Soul and Black*Star are part of his gang therefore, they know where he hides his stuff.

"What store should we rob after the flatscreen and door stuff?" Black*Star asked. "I would like to get Kid something. What does he like?" Maka asked. Black*Star rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We uh, don't really know. He's a hard guy to read ya know?" Soul said nervously. Maka facepalmed. "You guys are hopeless. How about a new can of spray paint? With chocolates! Yeah, that might help." Maka put a finger to her chin. "Look, he bought himself some chocolates last night when he was out stealing so the spray paint is good. Now can we go?" Soul asked irritated. "Yeah, go ahead." Maka said while ducking behind the seat. Soul started the car and it immediately started rolling backwards. Soul slammed on the breaks. "I have no clue how to drive." Soul said. Maka sighed and told him to get out. Now Maka was driving, and so far, she was pretty good.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to drive?" Soul said amazed. "When you were sitting in the front seat next to Kid, you learn a few things." She said sheepishly. "Damn, he has to teach me how to drive." Black*Star said, equally amazed. Maka giggled before turning her attention back on the road.

Maka stopped when they came across Death City's best TV store. "They really need to come up with better names." Soul muttered. Maka and Black*Star nodded in agreement. They walked in casually. Maka and Black*Star took the largest TV they saw and started walking out like it was totally normal. "Hey! You can't take that!" A person yelled, pointing out the obvious. "Yeah we can." Soul said, then pulled out a gun. Soul didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Soul! Please no killing until we are finished! We might slip on the blood!" Black*Star called. "Okay Black*Star, I'll make sure you guys don't slip on the blood, but can I kill the people! Please!" Soul called back. Back*Star and Maka waved their hands absently. In like 5 minutes, all 30 people were killed, and Maka and Black*Star had left unharmed. "When will the police learn that we will not stop stealing?" Soul asked Maka. "I don't know, maybe when all the people are killed?" Maka answered.

In half an hour, Maka's gang had killed over 100 people and had gotten what they needed. "Huh, we killed all those people and the police didn't show? Do you think they're slacking off?" Black*Star asked. "Maybe they've given up since we've never been caught. Or maybe since they're busy tending to Killik's group in the prison. Never give me a gun Soul. We have all learned that the hard way to never give me or Kid a gun." Maka said to Soul. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted you to hold it though." Soul defended himself. "Never mind. Let's just get this shit to our camp. I wanna see Kid." Maka said to the boys. Maka slammed on the pedal and sped through the crowd. She ran over 8 people.

Maka jumped out of the car, leaving the boys to get the stuff they stole. "Kid!" Maka called as she approached their hut. Kid and Maka bumped heads when she turned into the hut. "Kid, are you ok? Is your side ok?" Maka turned on her motherly protective mode. "I'm fine Maka. Can you help me up?" Kid asked. Maka took his hand and helped him up. "Ok, what do you want to eat?" She asked him. Kid's stomach growled loudly when she finished that sentence. Kid blushed in embarrassment. "Can I have a grilled cheese? I don't want a whole lot." Kid's stomach growled again, and he got redder. "Your stomachs telling you a different story. Why don't I give you a grilled cheese with some grapes and a soda? I'll make myself that too." She said. Kid just nodded and smiled at her. Maka left, leaving Kid alone with the rest of Maka's gang. "Say Kid, you're not really alright are you?" Liz asked while putting down her magazine.

Kid shook his head sadly. "My side just hurts badly. But, if you got shot in the side it would hurt anyways. Stein said that if I don't rest it, we'll have major prob-" Kid broke off while clutching his side in pain. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki jumped up and helped him. "Does Stein have stitches?" Tsubaki asked. Kid just shook his head, too in pain to speak. "What's wrong with you?" Patty asked. "Move aside please. I'll find out." Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stood out of the way as Stein looked at Kid. "He really does need stitches, or it won't heal properly. Crona!" Stein called to his new assistant. Crona straightened up. "I need you to go through my medical kit and find stitches please." Stein turned his attention back to Kid. _Still, it shouldn't hurt this bad if he said it was numb. Maybe someone's dying? That will always hurt a shinigami. _"Kid, is someone dying?" Stein asked softly. Kid nodded again. "Since your father isn't here to do it, you're going to have to do it right? Go along." Kid opened his eyes and looked at Stein. Stein smiled encouragingly at the young reaper. Kid closed his eyes and he suddenly disappeared.

"Stein, do you know how bad it hurts to feel someone dying?" Tsubaki asked. "No, I've only heard about half of the pain. It feels like you're getting stabbed over and over until you move the soul onto the afterlife. That's only half of it." Stein answered her. Tsubaki just nodded. They waited a few minutes until Kid reappeared. "How'd it go?" Stein lit a cigarette. "It only hurt so badly because the person died by being tortured. I feel fine now." Kid said. Crona came back with a box of stitching material. "Well, sit down on your bunk and we'll get started with the operation." Stein said to him. "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, could you please keep Maka out. I don't want her to interfere with this." Stein asked them. They nodded and Stein began stitching up Kid's side.

"Why can't I see him?" Maka yelled to them. She had her hands filled with two plates of food. "Stein's just stitching him up. When he's done, you can go back in and eat with him." Tsubaki said to the young blonde. Maka had her eyes narrowed angrily, and fresh tears were flowing down her face. "Maka, you know we'd let you in if we could. We're just following Stein's orders." Liz said softly. Maka set the food down on the floor. She slowly fell forward and put her hands to her face. "I just wanted to protect him! I don't want him to feel this pain! Why him out of everyone else?!" Maka cried. She didn't realize that Kid and Stein could hear her (since Kid's a shinigami, he doesn't need the drugs or whatever to put him to sleep). "I know you do, but I go all out." Kid murmured. Stein continued the operation.

By the time Stein finished, it was about 4 in the afternoon. Maka and Kid's food stayed warm despite the cold temperature because of the sun. Maka slowly walked in with the two plates of food. "Hey." She whispered. "Hey, where's Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki? Weren't they with you?" Kid asked. "They're eating food with Stein, Spirit, my mom, and you're gang. It's just us two." Maka explained. "What about the Risers?"

"They're in our temporary huts." Maka looked him in the eye. She saw no hate for her stupid action, only concern. But why should he feel concerned about her when he was the one who just had stitches in his side? "Come up here with me." Kid sat up and scooted over for Maka to come on. She hesitantly stepped up and sat down. She also noticed how Kid didn't have a shirt on, but she didn't care at that moment. "Our food managed to stay warm, so here's that grilled cheeses you wanted." Maka handed him the plate of food. He immediately took a bite out of it. "Did you make this? It's amazing!" Kid said when he finished chewing. "I did make it. Thank you Kid." Maka said, taking a bite out of her own food.

"Maka, why are you so upset? I chose to go and face the police. This is just the consequences of my own actions. I also heal faster than humans, so I could probably get these out in a couple months." Kid asked her. "Because it should've been me! You shouldn't be the one to get hurt!" Maka yelled to him. Kid stopped eating and listened as Maka got her feelings out.

"It's all your fault! You chose to go out and get hurt! It's all your fault that I worried so much! Why do you constantly make me worry?! It's all your damn fault!" Maka continued. "You're right, it is my fault." Kid muttered. "Damn right it's your fault! Why do you make me worry for you over and over again?! I don't like seeing you get hurt because it makes me sick to my stomach! Why, why, why, why, WHY?!" Maka punched him in the arm every time she said why. Kid just sat there, letting Maka take whatever feelings she had out on him. After she finished she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared that all the times you get hurt, that you'll never wake up again." Maka cried. Surprisingly, Kid chuckled softly. Now he was laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked. "You! You know just as well as I do that I'll definitely open my eyes every time I get hurt. I'm a shinigami, I'm immortal, and I won't be dying anytime soon." Kid reassured her. "Really?" Maka asked. Kid nodded. "Now, can you get off me so I can eat my food?" Maka blushed and quickly got off Kid. She glanced at his side. You could see the stitches placed all along his slim waist. Kid picked her head up gently. "If it's going to make you sad, then don't look at all." Kid said to her. She nodded before continuing eating.

Stein overheard the two talking about Kid's stitches. Stein sighed softly. "You're right Maka and Kid. Maka for Kid getting hurt so much and Kid for if it's going to make her sad don't look. That's why you two are perfect for each other, because you help each other feel better." Stein murmured before walking back towards his hut.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

I'm not really happy with this chapter but oh well! I decided the ending to this so heads up, story's ending soon!

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	16. Chapter 16

Kid woke up to find Maka sleeping next to him. Kid saw their food plates from last night. Kid gently shook Maka awake. "Kid? Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I was wondering if we could get breakfast. I feel hungry again." Kid said. Maka giggled slightly. She looked around to see everyone still sleeping. "We're the only ones up. Hey, we should have a contest to see who can steal the most stuff. We have nothing to do in our free time so this would be fun." Maka suggested. "Sounds like a good idea. Can we have breakfast first though?" Kid asked. "Yeah, let's go." Maka and Kid went towards the food hut. "What would you like Kid?" Maka asked. "Can I just have a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Kid asked. "Sure, I'll have that too." Maka got down two bowls and the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She poured it in and got out the milk.

"Hey guys, whatcha eating?" Soul asked. Everyone else was following him in. "Just some cereal, want some?" She asked him. "No, I'm having a hotpocket." Soul smirked. "Go ahead. You guys can have what you want, then we have something to tell you guys. It will probably be fun and helpful." Kid said. "Are you sure you should be going out in your condition?" Liz asked. Kid threw his spoon on the table and stood up. "I'm not dying you know! I can go places! Besides," Kid sat back down and grabbed his spoon. "I'm a reaper, I heal faster than humans and it's stitched up." Kid said. Liz nodded, somewhat frightened by his outburst. "Ok, I'll just make myself a ham and cheese hotpocket." Liz murmured. They talked and had a good breakfast.

"Ok, so what was it that you wanted to do Kid?" Soul asked when they finished putting their dishes away. "Maka and I decided that since we have nothing to do in our free time, that we should have a stealing contest in pairs." Kid said. "Yeah, that would be fun." Black*Star said. "How about this, Maka and I will be one, Black*Star and Tsubaki will be another pair, Soul, Liz, and Patty will be the other one." Kid asked. "Yeah!" Everyone said in unison. "Oi, Kiddo-kun, can you paint our cars?" Patty asked with puppy dog eyes. That explains why she used the formals. "I can, but I need to know what you want." Kid said, backing away slightly since everyone was gaining on him. "Can our car keep its color but it has blood designs on it and our logo?" Black*Star asked. Tsubaki nodded. "Can ours have fire and blood on it and our logo?" Patty asked again. "Y-Yeah, I just need spray paint." Kid said, his back finally hitting the wall. "Get out of his face! He'll do it just give him some room!" Maka said to them sternly while getting in front of Kid. Kid flashed her a grateful look and Maka glanced at him with a smile on her face. The rest of them pouted but left Kid alone.

It was about 12:30 by the time he finished. "Woah…" They all gaped, including Maka. Patty's car had fire on one side of the car and it looked like blood splattered on its roof with the Shadow Stealers logo on the hood. Black*Star's car looked like it had blood splattered on it with the Shadow Stealers logo on the hood, with blood surrounding it. "This isn't the best I did honestly." Kid admitted while rubbing his neck. "Are you kidding me?! This is mother fuckin awesome!" Patty yelled happily. "Ok, we'll steal all the stuff that we can in 2 hours ok? Once it's up, we must come back or else you're disqualified. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Also, we cannot go into Risers of the Darkness's old territory because police are more than likely investigating what happened. The competition starts when all of us are at the edge of the forest and we all go at the same time. No head starts. Let's go." The pairs went into their cars.

"What should we get Maka?" Kid asked as they were driving towards the edge of the forest. "We should get some expensive jewelry. Also some ITunes cards so we can actually get stuff on our phones. Those are ideas." Maka suggested. "Perfect, let's just hope no one else has that idea." Kid said. They were all at the edge of the forest by now. Kid waved his hand where everyone could see and everyone sped off. Kid noticed how there were barely any people around. Maka must've noticed too because she said, "Where's everybody?" "I don't know, this is usually the most popular spot." Kid looked around. Not a soul in sight. "Oh well, do you know where any jewelry stores are?" Kid asked. "There's one just around the corner." Maka said. Kid turned around a corner and Maka was right, Death's jewelry store. "They need to think of better names." Kid sighed. "That's exactly what Soul said." Maka looked to Kid to make sure he was alright. Kid had a wicked smirk on. Oh no… "Wanna do something daring?" Kid looked to her. There was no insanity, only a challenge.

"What is it?" Maka asked carefully. "This!" Kid stepped on the petal and wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Kid! Kid! KID!" Maka yelled as they got closer to the building. Kid didn't look fazed, he just kept driving. Maka screamed as they crashed through the building. "That was fucking hilarious! That was also fun!" Kid exclaimed happily. "Don't EVER do that again." Maka hissed. Kid got out of the car and studied it. "Aw man, now I have to repaint it." "Well that's your own damn fault. Now come on, let's just grab anything you see and get out." Maka and Kid had grabbed nearly all of the store. No police. "Ok, some serious shit is going on here." Kid said. "I know, you'd expect them to be here by now." Maka commented. "I'll text them to see if they've had problems with police or people." Kid took out his IPhone and started a group text. Kid finished and continued driving.

Kid came across a nice looking candy store. "We all have a craving for candy don't we?" Maka asked while drooling. "Yep, we definitely need a new hut to just put our candy in." Kid said, also drooling. They quickly got out of the car and ran inside. Now they had completely taken everything inside there. Kid got his text message then. "I'll read it out loud. Soul said 'Nope, no police or people on the west side of town'. Black*Star said 'No, no one's even here.' Do you think that maybe we had gotten our wish?" Kid asked hopefully. "I think we have!" Maka grabbed Kid's hands and started laughing happily. "Finally! Finally! We finally got Death City to ourselves!" Maka exclaimed happily. "Yeah! We definitely need to investigate." Kid texted everyone to call off the contest and continue it some other time and investigate for any signs of people.

They didn't find any people, from the DWMA to the edge of Death City. It was a true miracle for the two gangs. Black*Star and Soul had met up with Kid and Maka. They told the news to Stein and they had a celebration.

"We would like to thank Kid and Maka's gangs for wiping out the population in Death City!" Stein yelled as he held out a glass of beer. Everyone cheered for the two gangs. "Now we can finally have our wish of everyone living in peace!" Stein continued. Everyone drank some beer and got the party started.

When they finished, Kid and Maka's gangs had went to sleep in their huts. Kid and Maka fell asleep, hand in hand, thinking the same thought.

_Finally, our wish comes true, both of them. One with having the city and the other to have each other._

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

This is the end of Living Criminal Lives! I will make an epilogue on what happened afterwards, but it won't be as long as a chapter. It would be like, 500 words or so Hope you guys liked it ^_^

Leave your opinion on the book in a review please ^^

~Death Soul


	17. Epilogue

All ended well for the Shadow Stealers and the Risers of the Darkness a few years later. The Risers had found a new home. It was a hotel somewhere near the middle of the city. The Shadow Stealers had stayed in their home because it fitted their needs. Crona became the new doctor with Stein, and Spirit and Kami made up, though they will still not be married. Soul and Liz had a wonderful baby girl to add into the Shadow Stealers. Her name was Sky, for her nice blue eyes and white hair. Tsubaki and Black*Star had gotten married and Tsubaki was pregnant. Stein had successfully created a new breed of animals called Hoshi Flyers. They are pretty much flying monkeys just they only come out when the stars are bright, thus their name. That's Stein's new job. He creates new breeds of animals so Death City can be prettier with not the ordinary animals.

Kid and Maka were pretty happy. Even though Kid now had a large scar where the stitches used to be, Maka has gotten over it. Kid and Maka had also gotten married, but no children yet. They want to take things slowly, unlike the others. They had called off the rumble, but whenever they want to fight for fun, the Risers would definitely agree. Another thing that happened was that Stein and Marie had gotten married (lots and lots of marriages X3) and now they're at peace.

No one ever gets lonely with the lack of people. They have each other and that's what matters to them. Since they had no reason to "steal" anymore, Kid became an artist for tattoos, cars, houses, etc. Maka had become like a consular because everyone went to her with their problems, Liz became the fashinista. She helps design styles that fit any boy or girl. Patty became the one to take care of their pets, which happen to be the new species Stein creates. They study the animals for a little while so they know what to expect and then they let them go and be free. Tsubaki became the one to cook for everyone, somewhat like the chef, Black*Star became the best known fighter so they come to him whenever they want to train, and Soul. Soul became the designer, somewhat like Liz, but he builds instead of creates. He'll get some random pieces of shit and build it and before they knew it, a new car or phone was invented. Spirit and Kami just supervise the activities that everyone does.

Overall, everyone was happy. They don't have to constantly stress over police catching them and stuff. There is now the occasional buildings that would have Kid's spray painted drawings on it for color and they still do trades, just like any other gang. They no longer have to worry about anybody interfering with their lives.

They may have Lived Criminal Lives, but now they're like any ordinary people. Just like how they wanted it to be.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

I really do hope you guys enjoyed Living Criminal Lives ^^

~Death Soul


End file.
